The Amazing Spider-Man Reborn
by ShawnBcool
Summary: Peter Parker has been Spider-Man for a few months now, not having to face any real threats, until now. Peter's life gets complicated as new dangerous enemies rise, relationship troubles begin and difficult decisions have to be made. In this retelling, some things are similar, but this journey brings many differences Hope you enjoy!
1. With Great Power Part 1

Hello, this will be my first ever fanfic! I've wanted to create one for over a year now. I'm not sure how this will go honestly my writing is improving but could be so much better. I would love some feed bad on what to fix or what you're enjoying or not, please tell me! I will answer questions, though I'm not sure if it'll be at the bottom or top. Anyways without further stalling, hope you enjoy!

PS, Spider-Man is my favorite character above all fictional characters. -

 **Chapter 1**

It was morning in New York City, getting close to when the streets would be crowded with citizens going about their day. An elderly man wandered into an alleyway, perhaps looking for a shortcut.

A sketchy looking man saw him walk into the alley and followed him. He approached him shouting "Wallet old man!" , while pulling out a knife. "Please, I hardly have any money. It's not worth it!" The old man claimed. "You gotta have something valuable. Give it up." He pushed him to the ground looking at his hands. "Look at that! What a lovely ring. I bet I could get something for this!" "Please don't take that I...I." "Oh shut it!"

"Hey!" A voice called out. "Do you know what manners are?" The criminal turned around to see a skinny red and blue figure looking at him, sticking to the wall.

"Your that spider guy!" He said.

"Very observant of you. Now, how about you leave him alone?"

"You think I'm scared of you? You look ridiculous man!"

Spider-Man shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I did warn you." He shot out a web line pulling the mugger's leg, tripping him.

"So how about you behave until the cops come?" The mugger tried running away shaking the web off. More webs wrapped around both his legs, thwarting his escape.

Spider-Man approached the elder man helping him back on his feet. "Are you alright sir?" He asked. "Yes, thank you son." The elderly man replied.

"I think you should avoid dark alleyways from now on, huh?"

"I suppose so. I remember when these streets were safer and young men like yourself were not so rare to meet. You should be proud of what you're doing!" The man replied gratefully.

"Thanks, would you like a swing to your destination?" "No, actually I was just taking a walk outside you know?"

"Oh well, I better get going, got school. It was nice meeting you, sir!" He swung off into the distance on his way to school.

LATER

 _Class starts in ten minutes, I got more than enough time_ Peter Parker thought taking off his Spider-Man costume putting it on top of a rooftop which was not accessible to anybody who lived inside the building. Peter had been using this spot for about three months after his costume was almost seen in his bag.

Peter was glad that he was not late for school. Yesterday he just got there after class had begun. Being Spider-Man took its toll on Peter's "normal" life. Despite that fact, a wise man had made him understand an important lesson about responsibility. It was hard for Peter, but he knew that was his burden to bear.

Peter walked across the street looking at his school, Midtown High. This was his third year there. Shortly after entering the building he saw his best friend, Harry Osborn.

"Hey Pete," Harry said after seeing Peter approach him.

"Hey Harry," Peter replied. "Did you remember to study for the math test?" Peter's eyes shot wide open. "Oh gee, I completely forgot. I, uh got occupied with something else."

"You'll be fine, your too much of a genius to fail," said Harry.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." smiled Peter.

Peter noticed his crush Liz Allen across the hallway, looking a bit unhappy. He wondered what was wrong, it was unusual for her to be upset. Harry saw who Peter was looking at. "Before you ask, I don't know what's up with her. Actually, this might be your chance, Pete."

"Come again?" Peter questioned.

"Come on, think about it. She could need a guy right about now."

"Nope. No way she'll want me to comfort her. She's too popular for that. I'm sure Flash, Hobie or whoever already's going to comfort her. Besides we better go to class."

"Whatever," Harry said.

They walked off to class ignoring Liz. Peter did feel bad about not doing anything, but he was being honest with what he said.

After getting into class Peter could not stop thinking about Liz. Could this really have been the chance he'd been waiting for all these years? And he'd blow it over what? Fear? It seemed ridiculous since he fights crime for a living! She was all he could think about through the whole morning until lunchtime.

Coming down with Harry into the lunchroom, Peter had made his decision. "Alright Harry, you win, I'm going to go talk to her."

Harry looked like he wanted to get up and cheer. "Finally! Get over there before you change your mind!"

Peter walked over towards her table wondering what was worse criminals or his crush. Oddly, approaching her was the hardest thing he'd done in months.

Peter gulped. "Uh, hi Liz." She and her friends looked at Peter. "Hey, Peter."

"Are you alright? I saw you looking upset earlier." He had been in many of her classes, so he had talked with her before. Though pretty much only in class, and even it was hardly at all.

"It's nothing. Just something dumb, alright," she replied.

"Sorry I just thou-"

"It's fine Parker. I'm flattered you were concerned about me." Peter just smiled and walked away unsure of how he should be feeling.

"How did it go?" Harry asked after Peter returned. "Fine, I guess. Honestly, I don't really know if I did something stupid or not." "Meh." Harry shrugged. "You did great."

"You could hear?"

"Yeah, of course, I could." Peter found this unlikely but did not question Harry about it. He just brushed it off as him being supportive. "Hey how about ya come over after school for a celebration for growing a pair and talking to her. Dad's having a meeting with Wilson Fisk and Mom is on a trip. We'll have the whole place to ourselves! Maybe you could even stay over for the weekend."

"Sure. I'll just ask Aunt May if I can go after we have supper."

"Sounds great!"

Later

After getting out of school and seeing Harry go off home, Peter went back towards the building where he stashed his costume. He checked to make sure nobody saw him enter the alley or more importantly climb up the building. This was a routine for him at this point. Every day after school he suited up to patrol the streets before getting home. He looked out upon his city, before shooting out a web line to a nearby building.

I _still don't know how to feel about Liz. Better try to talk with her again on Monday. Maybe it'll be alright. Nothing bad is happening in the city, maybe I can have some time off and just hang with Harry_ , Peter thought swinging from building to building. He felt like web swinging was the perfect time to have alone time and just think about life, along with having an amazing view.

Peter could hear police sirens in the distance, unknown to him of how many there were. _Me and my big mouth._ Every time! He hurried off, following the police.

Reaching the source of the commotion he sat on a rooftop looking down at the police. He could see they were pinned down by gunmen backing up their vehicles to provide cover. He quickly jumped down firing webs at their weapons, trying to stop the gunman. Peter kicked one swiftly in the chest knocking him down, as the others were trying to get the webbing off. Peter could now see they were robbing a jewelry store and there was still one more person inside walking out.

"Hey! Are you new here? This is my neighborhood, so how about you give up?" The man just threw an object at him. Peter simply dodged it but could still feel his spider senses ringing. He got hit in the back of his head, which confused him.

"How do ya like that! Special boomerangs that I control!" The man said proudly.

"Thanks for telling me." Spider-Man webbed his hands and ran at him kicking him back into the store. He tried throwing his boomerang at him again, but Peter was ready now. He jumped out of the way and swung his webbing at it smashing it into the wall.

"Nice tech. Where'd you get it?" Peter asked.

"I won't tell you anything!"

"How original. How about I make you talk?" He said approaching his defeated enemy.

"The Kingpin! He gave me this tech!"

"So he's real? Huh, interesting I read about The Kingpin Of Crime. I thought he was just a legend."

"I swear that's all I know! Don't kill me!"

"Wait? Did you really think I was serious? That's hilarious!" Peter webbed his hands and swung away as the police entered the store.

 _Kingpin huh? Some crime boss gives a guy like that tech, it can't be a good sign,_ Peter thought swinging back home. _That felt way too easy. Something else is going on here. An idiot like that does not do that alone. Kingpin or not, someone else is behind this, and I feel like they're just getting started_


	2. With Great Power Part 2

Thank you, everyone, who followed and favoured my story! Also, thank you to "littletcups" who reviewed my story giving me helpful advice. Hope you all stick around and continue to enjoy! (More Notes at bottom)

As the man Spider-Man captured was put into a police car, elsewhere in the city, a man in a white business suit was watching this happen through a body cam. He was a large man, who was looking unpleased with how that man was captured. Another man in the room turned off the monitor they were watching.

"Do not worry that was a prototype." The smaller man said.

"These projects cost me money James, I thought your man had an exceptional marksman skills?"

"He does. Honestly, I don't know what happened he's an idiot, but efficient. Perhaps this "Spider-Man" is faster than we thought, we might need more data on him." James replied, hiding his fear of his failure. He knew that his boss wanted results and if he could not deliver them then someone else would.

"James, a second suit was developed, more so fit for your skills. I would like for you to test it, in action."

The large man said grinning.

"That sounds unnecessary sir, I'm sur-"

"I insist James, you won't have to encounter the spider. This suit shall make sure you're in and out before anyone knows what's happening. If you do this, you'll AWAYS have a place inside my organization. If you don't, you will be back where you started. Could you imagine that James? After all this hard work your back to being just a disposal henchman once more. Trust me, you don't want that." The man said towering above James, looking at him dead in the eye.

"Fine sir, I'll do it. James replied beaten, as the large man turned away, walking toward his large window looking down at the city below.

Elsewhere

Peter reached his home after stopping the man he fought briefly. He thought that he should give him a name considering he did not just want to call him that one idiot he beat up. Boomerang was the first thing that came to mind mostly because all that was known about him was that he throws boomerangs. _What a great gimmick,_ Peter thought sarcastically.

Peter took off his costume before going inside stuffing it inside his bag. He could never let aunt May discover his secret, Peter could not even imagine what would happen if she found out.

Peter walked up the steps to his front porch and unlocked it with his keys. He opened the door hearing Aunt May talking with their neighbour Anna Watson. She had lived next to them for years along with her niece, Mary Jane Watson or rather MJ. Mary Jane lived with her aunt for years now, Peter and MJ had become friends right away. Her father was not a good man, he was sent to prison for his crimes. MJ did not even know the full extent of what he did, even though she'd asked multiple times.

"Hello Aunt May, Hello Ms. Watson," Peter said walking into the living room.

"Hello Peter, sorry Anna one moment," May said.

"Oh, May it's fine!" She replied cheerfully.

"How was school, Peter? she asked.

"Good, except Gwen is still on her trip with her parents seeing her aunt that is deathly ill. I have something to ask you after supper." Peter knew that May would let him go now if he asked, but he liked spending time with her. After being Spider-Man for a few months now he realized balancing so much was challenging, who knew?

"I'm glad you had I nice day Peter." Aunt May replied.

"I'll be upstairs if you need me," Peter said, walking toward the stairs. He had planned on getting some studying in, along with making a new webbing batch. He thought it would be helpful for him to be ready for what comes next. If anything at all, it never hurts to be prepared.

That Spider bite amazingly give him the knowledge of how to make more web fluid. His love for science gave him the ability. Peter had been experimenting with some formulas for his regular webbing, unfortunately, he was quite unsuccessful. He knew that he needed a place to work so he wouldn't be seen or heard by Aunt May.

A little while later

"Peter! Diner's ready! Aunt May called out from downstairs.

"Coming!" Peter replied. He had nearly finished some of his new webbing. Unfortunately, he did not know if his experiment was successful and he had previously no way to test it. Well, not right now anyway.

Peter came down the stairs eager to eat, he loved Aunt May's lasagna.

Peter sat down digging into his food. Aunt May looked at him and said, "Peter, I believe you were going to ask me something."

Peter looked up, "Oh yeah," Peter said still with food in this mouth. He swallowed his food and continued, "Can I go see Harry after supper, and maybe stay over for the weekend if that's alright?"

Aunt May sighed, "It's fine, I trust you wouldn't be partying with Harry and if you are, you better not drink."

"I promise we're not going to party, at least I don't think we are. Harry would tell me if we were going to."

"Okay, I actually have something I need to tell you as well. Aunt May took a deep breath, "Anna introduced me to a nice man who wanted to take me out for dinner tomorrow."

"That's fine, uncle Ben just died a few months ago, so makes sense," Peter replied with sarcasm.

"Peter it's not serious." Aunt May spoke calmly.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's not. It's just Uncle Ben has not even been gone for a year and you're moving on." Peter said with agitation in his voice.

"I'm not moving on, even if I get close to this man even love him or anyone for that matter, I will never love anyone in this life more then Ben. I miss him every single day and I know he would want me to move on with life. I will continue to love that wonderful man forever, but I still have half my life ahead of me."

"I'm sorry Aunt Man I love you. It sounds like you already made a decision, I'm going to get going. Have a nice time on your date." Peter went upstairs to get his things, clothes, phone and his costume just in case. He came back downstairs heading for the door.

"Peter, please don't be mad," Aunt May said weakly.

"It's fine Aunt May, I gotta go," Peter said opening the door and closing it gently. He stopped for a moment breathing deeply rubbing his head before heading for the nearest bus stop.

 _I can't believe her, why would she do this. Ugh, maybe I'm overreacting or maybe not. None of this crap would be happening if not for me. Peter sighed deeply, as his face dropped. I'm sorry uncle Ben._

Later

Peter reached Harry's mansion "Perks of being rich" Harry once told Peter. Harry's Butler, Bernard came to let Peter inside. Bernard was like a second father to Harry due to his own father never really being there. According to Harry anyway, he was always busy with work and some "special project."

His home was 5x or so larger than Peter's house. It had so many valuable things it could be a museum. Harry enjoyed bragging about how much cool stuff he had, though he seemed to do that less after Uncle Ben's death.

"Master Harry, Mr. Parker is here. Bernard said looking in Harry's direction while he sat on the couch.

"Thanks, Bernard," Harry replied getting up from the couch. "Hey, Pete Glad you could come. It's been a while since you came over."

"It was just two months ago since I was last here. Peter said not realizing how long it had been as Spider-Man took up most of his time.

"You used to come over a lot more befor- you know," Harry stopped talking, not wanting to finish his sentence.

"I know Harry, funny you mention him cause Aunt May is seeing some guy tomorrow."

"Do ya know if it's serious?

"I don't know, but I'm betting it is."

"Why's that?" Harry asked puzzled.

"I just got that feeling in my gut," Peter replied.

"You might wanna ask a doctor about that. Harry joked.

"Whatever. Speaking of love lives, have you text Gwen at all lover boy?" Peter asked.

"Actually Pete, I called her. She's doing fine, she said she'll be coming home in a couple days. And when she gets back I'm going to follow your example and ask her out to dinner." Harry said proudly.

"Congrats, I was hoping you would ask her out! I talked with Gwen a few days ago, she sounded sad understandably, it's nice she's doing better and I can tell she's got feelings for ya."

Gwen, Harry and Peter were best friends since starting kindergarten. Peter had never been in love with her, she was always more sister-like for him. On the other hand, Harry had been in love with her since he first saw her. Harry Osborn seemed to have a thing about blonds.

Harry said, "Yeah I know, you told me a few times now."

"Really? Peter said surprised.

"Uh yeah, you've been so..." Harry paused.

"What?"

"I don't know what the word is. The point is It's like you're not here or something. Honestly, what's up with you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been like this for months and it's only gotten worse. I want to know what's up with you. Come on don't tell me some bull, we've been best friends for years." Harry exclaimed looking displeased with Peter.

"I'm just having to grow up faster. I'm looking for a job to help Aunt May, I'm sorry, Harry, I swear I didn't know you felt like that." Peter was half telling the truth. He was, in fact, looking for a job. Though his main focus was being Spider-Man right now, he did not want to pull Harry into his world. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Alright, let's just order the pizza. This weekend is about friendship."

"Yeah, you're right. Listen I'm sorry I'll tell ya whatever you want to know. Well, maybe not EVERYTHING. Peter said sarcastically lightening up the mood as they both laughed.

Elsewhere

The man named James was staking out a jewellery store. It was locked up only moments ago. He watched carefully as the owner left the area, driving away in their decent car.

"Are you ready Sanders?" A voice asked from an earpiece.

"Yes, after the test run I believe I've got a handle on this suit," James replied taking off his trench coat revealing his suit, it was completely black. Along with a helmet that James put on, which was designed to protect him and cover his face in case cameras could pick him up.

"I'm sure I don't have to remind you of what Mr. Fisk will do if you fail again. Especially after losing that first prototype. Your usefulness may come to an end."

"I'm aware, being cryptic is wasting my time," James snapped.

"Fine then, you remember how the suit works still? Of course you do, move your ass."

James muttered something under his breath away from his microphone. He started up his suit moving his legs into a running position, then instantly he reached the door getting ready to pick it. Picking locks was simple for him after doing it for years.

He quickly zoomed around the store breaking glass covers stealing all the jewels he could get his hands on then loading them into his van. He could hear alarms going off, but it did not really matter, not at the speed he was going.

After clearing the store completely he hopped into his van driving away.

"Hey, I think I need a code name," James said into his microphone.

"What the hell are you going on about?" The man questioned him.

"I was thinking...The Speeder." James declared.

"That's idiotic, how about The Accelerated Demon? You accelerated your self forward and Demon sounds intimidating."

"Nah, I think I got it. How about...The Speed Demon?"

"Sure, Speed Demon, you've got a few more shops to hit. Seems like an excellent way to introduce New York to you." The man said.

He turned around, muting the microphone.

"Seems like everything is going accordingly Mr. Fisk."

"For your sake it better. I'll tell Osborn I'm pleased with what I'm seeing," Fisk said grinning.

Hello again, apologies for getting this out a little slow. I was very busy this past weekend. Thankfully, I'll have some time over the holidays. Also, I'm going to be starting a second smaller project in January. More details next time I post, let's just say I'm ending something Spider-Man related that never got a true ending.


	3. With Great Power Part 3

Happy Year! Just another quick thank you and some answers to some questions.

Gromm asked what race Liz is, along with a second question I won't answer (sorry) and if this set in any universe in particular. Liz is the version from Spider-Man Homecoming. Secondly, this story is set in my own world that I'm hoping to be able to expand on in the future. (More notes at the bottom)

(Sorry for taking so long, I got sick just when I was going to hopefully finish this up -Jan 31)

The next day Peter woke up after playing video games with Harry for the whole night. He checked his phone to see it was 11:31. Wow, Peter thought. He had not sleep in so late for months now. Being Spider-Man made sleeping not so good, causing him to be awfully sleepy every day.

Peter was inside a guest room that he had stayed in every single time he visited Harry. It was crazy for Peter that even the guest room was larger and nicer than his own room, though he still did prefer his own room.

Peter's hair was a complete mess. It looked like something right out of a disaster movie. This did tend to happen more now because Peter did not have his hair cut in about five months. A haircut was definitely on the priority list.

Peter brushed his hair, briefly just so it would not be completely horrific. He exited the guest room walking towards the large living room. He saw Harry sitting on the couch on his phone.

"Hey thought you'd never get up," Harry said.

"What do you mean? How long did ya sleep for?"

"Six, seven hours. We only went to sleep by like one. Sleeping in is overrated."

"Um, alright. That's new." Peter said wondering how much he did know about Harry.

"Hey look at this," Harry said giving Peter his phone.

It was a news article written by the Daily Bugle about a robber that ransacked multiple stores overnight. He seemed to have super speed as apparently, the thief did this in only about two hours. Police were going to be investigating this further.

So this is what happens when I have a great night off, noted, Peter thought.

Peter gave Harry back his phone after finishing looking at the article. It was also surprising to Peter that Harry cared about the news. At least he never really brought it up. Peter tended to be the one more interested in what was happening in the world, now that did not seem to be the case.

"I bet ya it's a mutant," Harry said.

"Why's that?" Peter asked.

"Well, you know mutants are kinda freaks, so wouldn't be shocking for one of those things want to do some bad shit. Heck, I'm shocked this hasn't happened more often."

Peter was surprised by this as well, which had seemed to have been becoming a pattern by now.

"What about Spider-Man? what if he's a mutant?" Peter asked. He was hoping Harry did not change his views on, well himself.

"Well, at least we know he's a hero, and he's gotta be a mutant, how else could he have superpowers? Also, he's unlike those other mutants that formed a team or something. How do we know they aren't going to kill us all?!"

"I think you're watching too many movies Harry," Peter said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, you're right and besides super speed would be awesome! You could just like zoom into the girls locker room and nobody would ever know!" Harry said looking back at his phone

"Very mature," Peter said.

As Harry was distracted by his phone, Peter decided to check up more about this robber, who left a note at the last store he hit saying, "You can refer to me as The Speed Demon. _Catchy,_ Peter thought.

Peter checked a more reliable site then Harry did when researching this guy. Apparently, it was only suspected he might be a mutant. A source said it was a man with a super suit, just like the man Peter referred to as Boomerang.

I _bet Speedy Gonzales here is also working for the Kingpin. Seems to be better at what he's doing though. Still, where do you get a super suit? From Stark? No, that's dumb, why would he be in cahoots with Iron Man? It doesn't matter, I gotta stop this guy before someone gets hurt. But how do I find him? And what about Harry? I wish things were easier. wouldn't it be great to have this guy just come to me? Ahhh I don't know what to do._

Elsewhere

James was inside a warehouse looking over his "score." It was surely over one million in total.

He was waiting for Fisk to come down and see the earnings. James thought it was odd that Mr. Fisk wanted this money considering his company made so much, but he learned to not ask questions like that.

After taking a smoke break, James saw Fisk coming in a black unmarked car, along with another just like that behind him.

Fisk's driver named Wesley got out of the car going to open Fisk's door. Three men got out of the other car. James recognized them as The Enforcers, Mr. Fisk's top people, Montana, Fancy Dan and Ox.

"Good work James, Fisk said approaching him.

"Thank you, sir," James replied.

"I thought I might bring along The Enforcers due to Silvermane knowing about my business, but I just had to see your magnificent suit with my own eyes. It would seem my investment paid off. Please, show me how it works." Fisk said staring at James.

"Oh yes, I 've got the suit in my trunk sir, one moment. James went off to put on his suit, it was a bit difficult to put it on. He zoomed in front of Fisk, holding his helmet, he did not find it necessary to put it on.

"Impressive speed, the power you have is incredible. Yes, we'll need more suits. James, I need you to test the suit again tonight. The same area, it's my turf, but still tread carefully. And do not let the cops or any vigilantes stop you. I'll have my man give you the details, till then show me what we have."

"Of course sir," James said leading Fisk and his enforces into the warehouse.

Later, elsewhere

Peter and Harry were continuing to play video games, Harry had all the best ones due to his wealth. They chatted and chatted for a while, but after eating lunch prepared by Harry's butler. Peter was thinking about an excuse so he could leave to stop Speedy Gonzales and not have Harry question where he was going.

"Hey uh Harry, listen I think I'm going to go back home soon just to see Aunt May before she leaves and uh stay there for the night," Peter said, grabbing his phone.

"That's fine ya gotta be there for your aunt. Besides dad's coming back tonight after sleeping at Ozcorp last night, so that'll be fun," Harry replied, going back towards his living room away from the dining room.

"Listen, Harry, I'm really sorry. I-"

"I know you gotta be there for her. Ya wouldn't wanna be here anyway, he has been consumed by his work. We just sit at the dinner table in silence, it's pretty boring. Maybe I'll be lucky and get to go eat in my room."

Peter sat in silence.

"Eh, why so quiet Pete?"

"Just feel like a jerk."

"Why? At least only one of us has to be bored, huh. Besides, I didn't tell ya, but." Harry posed.

"But?"

"I got myself an invite to a party. Don't think I'd be able to go leaving you here."

"Why couldn't you take me with you?

Harry laughed. "It's Flash's Party. Ya think he'd want you there?"

"Fair enough. You never mentioned you were pals with Flash Thompson."

"We're not. I only went to one of his party's a couple weeks ago. I didn't want to make you jealous."

 _Never had a problem before,_ Peter thought.

Peter left Harry's house. Harry offered to let Bernard drive him home. Peter declined saying he preferred to take the bus, however, he was going to swing home and just do a quick patrol on his way.

He suited up carrying his backpack on his back.

Ah, it's nice to go out for a swing on the town. Peter thought as he was practicing his swinging and fighting the air around a large building.

 _Oy, it's a nice day and I'm trying to find criminals to stop. I should be hanging with Harry or better yet be with Liz, but no! I'm out punching and kicking the air like an idiot._ Peter sighed. I _just oughta swing around still and make sure there are no crimes afoot and then go home._

Peter swung away from the building he was looking for something to do. A few swings and blocks later Peter saw a bunch of people crowded around something. _Better check that out._ He thought.

As Peter approached the crowd he could see a woman on the ground with another younger women crouched over her.

"Hello gang, your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man is here," Peter said moving into the crowd.

"Hey your that spider guy," one man said in the crowd.

"Spider-Man, thank god. This woman just collapsed, you have to take her to a hospital."

"What's wrong with her? Are paramedics coming?"

"Yes, but there's no time. I'm a nurse she's not doing good and 911 was just called a minute ago. You can get there quicker."

"Uh, yeah.

"She's stable but I don't know for how long that will last. Please go, GO!"

Peter picked up the woman and carried her on his back. He leaped up and swung away with all his strength moving fast.

 _It's alright Pete your just taking an unconscious person on your back to the hospital. Sure you never ca-_

Peter nearly slipped off one of his web lines due to his balance being off with the woman on his back.

 _Carried someone before and certainly never carried someone while web swinging,_ Peter laughed. _Fun_.

Peter continued swinging along trying to keep her steady, thankfully there was a hospital not too far away.

Peter reached the hospital and rushed towards the main entrance.

"Hey uh, I need some help here," Peter said approaching some hospital staff. They put her on a stretcher rushing her inside.

"Thank you Spider-Man, you might have just saved her life." One of the staff said while taking her away. Peter swung away after they took her inside.

Peter had not really done anything like that before. Peter would rather stop crimes in progress as he thought that's what a vigilante does.

He continued on his patrol after leaving the area. Peter, however, did not find any more crimes or people he could help for about a half an hour so he just decided to go home.

Later

After returning home, Peter greeted Aunt May. He went up to his room going on his computer to investigate where Speed Demon had hit last night.

Peter thought he might as well check if he was going to hit the same area again tonight.

Peter discovered all the stores Speed Demon hit were in Hell's Kitten. Oddly, apparently, the robberies were around eight o'clock to nine o'clock. This was a strange time to hit stores as it was more likely for something like that to happen later at night. Aunt May's date was going to be at six o'clock. So there was more than enough time to come up with a plan.

Peter noticed on his clock that it was nearly five so he decided he might as well go downstairs to check on Aunt May as he realized he was inside his room for nearly two hours.

He went downstairs and Aunt May was watching the news as she usually did. She always liked being informed about what was happening in the world.

"Hey, Aunt May are you still going on your date?"

"Yes I am, why?"

"Just curious I guess, and I wanted to apologize for being rude."

"You were not being rude. Aunt May sighed. You have every right to be unhappy about my "date." Just don't give me such a rude tone next time Peter, but I still understand where you were coming from."

"Sure," Peter said under his breath.

"So, when are you going again?"

"In less than an hour, I'll be on my way. Be out of your hair for a while. By the way, you didn't have to leave Harry's just to check up on me Peter."

"I know, I just wanted to check up on ya, you know? Besides I wanted to wish you luck."

"Well, I was going to see Anna and Mary Jane in a few minutes. They wanted to see me before I went off to dinner. Would you like to come with me? I'm sure you missed Mary Jane, hm?"

"I saw her a few days ago and for the record, I don't feel that way about her. We're just friends."

"I'm just kidding around with you, I know you have a thing for that Liz Allen."

"Yeah, I spook to her outside of class, so..."

"That's nice dear, don't try any funny business with her. Not under my roof anyway."

"Aunt May! I..I'd never do that!"

Aunt May laughed. "I'm just joking Peter!"

"I know, but it's really REALLY weird."

Peter and Aunt May walked over to the house beside them which was the Watson household.

Aunt May knocked on the front door and Ms. Watson answered. MJ was relaxing on the couch watching tv when they came into the living room. Mary Jane got up from the couch so Aunt May could sit down and Anna Watson sat in the chair that she usually sat in. As the two older women started talking MJ and Peter went into the kitchen as they tended to do when the two women got together.

"Hey MJ."

"Hey, Peter. How's May doing?"

"Uh, she's alright, nervous about her date I'm guessing."

"How about you? I saw that speed guy online." MJ started talking quieter.

"Uh, yeah." _Really regretting that told her what I was doing right about now_ Peter thought.

"Are you going to stop that guy?"

"Of course I am." They both were talking silently now.

"You don't have super speed. Or do you?"

"Well no, kinda, I mean I got amazing reflexes, unless I'm in gym."

"How do you know that's all he can do? Do you have a plan of how you're going to stop speedy?" MJ asked.

"I try to wing it, It's gone well, ur...all the time. Okay, most of the time. Also, I have powers and an Amazing suit!" Peter said reaching normal volume.

"Shush, you thought I would be the loud one to spill your secret. They might not be young, but they could still hear you."

"Right..."

"How do you plan on finding him anyway?"

"Why are you asking me so many questions?"

"Well, your insistence on running into danger with no clue of what your doing does not seem like a good idea. I'm just saying your really smart Peter, using your head could save you."

"Your right MJ, I just want to take this guy down. I want to fight someone more fit for a superhero. Like seriously the only other guy who hit me was that boomerang idiot from a couple days ago. And he caught me off guard. My greatest enemy being a guy with boomerangs seems dumb."

"Well good luck with the speedy guy, hope you can stop him. Anyway, would you like to stat over for dinner? Or did you eat yet?"

"I have not and I would love to stay for dinner."

After Aunt May left Peter did have dinner with the Watsons. Afterwards, heading back home he decided that he should follow MJ's advice. He should try to be prepared to deal with The Speed Demon. He thought of listening to the police radio and look out for silent alarms as that is what happened the night before. So he swung towards Hell's Kitten.

Later

After listening for nearly three hours Peter was getting impatient and decided to swing around the neighbourhood. He did not think that his presence there could tip off Speed Demon.

 _Oh god, I might die of boredom waiting for this guy. At least I think it's a guy, haven't punched a woman yet. Webbed up few, but punching one...Oh well, first time for everything._

Peter then heard on the police radio that a silent alarm was just tripped near him.

 _Gotcha!_ Peter thought excitedly.

He swung towards the address that was reported knowing that the cops would take a few minutes or more to get there.

Peter made it to the store seeing broken glass on the ground knowing he was in the right place.

"Hello in there! How are we doing today? I noticed some glass on the ground here." Peter said peeking inside.

"Dammit! He's here! I won't do that!" The Speed Demon exclaimed.

"Who you talking to pal? The voices in your head?"

"What do you want? The money? I Don't care man just take it."

"I would like you to wait for the cops."

"No-no-no I won't go to jail with this suit, they'll kill me if I lose this."

"How about you tell me who. The cops can protect you."

"Cops won't stop them. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

The Speed Demon zoomed at Peter hitting him. As he had speed his punch did more than a normal one would have done.

"What are you doing Speedy? Can't we just talk this out?

"No. I'm sorry."

He ran at Peter again but he was able to jump out of the way. Peter started trying to web his legs to stop him from running around. However, Speed Demon was too quick for him. Peter got hit once more when he failed to web him up.

"So what's the plan here huh? You don't seem like you're a hardened criminal. Well, I guess I'm not an expert on knowing people I mea-"

Peter got hit once again. As he was distracted by his own talking.

"Cheap shot pal."

"Give up man! I'm faster than you. Just let me go."

"I did that once before, and I'll never do it again." Peter launched himself at Speed Demon. Missing, he hit the ground, but he still kept trying to grab Speed Demon or web him.

"Just stop man! My people want me to kill you! Back off or join them. There's no other choice here, trust me."

"I know what happens when you let someone go. So, no."

Peter dogged his next hit and was able to trip Speed Demon. He nearly webbed him up but he moved out the way and started running. He hopped into his van and started trying to get away. Peter webbed his wheels preventing him from escaping.

Sirens could be heard coming toward the area.

"Eh, Speedy! Game over pal!"

"Dammit. He exclaimed getting out the truck. Peter tried webbing the door, but it was too late as Speed Demon ran away. So Peter thought he might as well make his exit, but he shot some webs at the van Speed Demon was using hoping the police might investigate it.

As the police moved in, Peter escaped.

Thank you once again for reading, hope you enjoyed. This chapter might end up being one of the longest ones I'll write.

Second I wanted to apologize for my inexperience in writing descriptive details. I find it very difficult to imagine myself in the place where the characters are or what they look like. I would be pleased if anyone could help me with this or point me in some sort direction of how to fix this.

Third I want to say that regarding the "changes" for this take on Spider-Man are going to be more apparent down the road. Till then it's more "small" changes that may have a major effect later on.

Fourth (Kinda still third) This story will probably still be going on for two, three maybe four years! You might have to wait a while and I'm sorry in advance if this story becomes convoluted. Just know I WON'T let this become Clone Saga levels of incompetent. (I hope lol)

That's all, for now, please review!


	4. With Great Power Part 4

Hope you enjoy!

 _That was eventful_. Peter thought while sitting on a roof a couple blocks away from the cops. _All that talk about not letting the bad guy get away, and he gets away! Good work! Urgh._  
Peter checked out the police radio hoping to hear about what just transpired.  
 _We've got the suspects van down here. Looks like that Spider-Man fella was trying to point us in the right direction._  
 _Yes!_ Peter thought excitedly. _If only I had a way to follow that guy back to his boss. Guess I should put that on the to-do list. Wonder what else they're saying._  
Peter checked his radio once again, however, this time he was hearing nothing related to him or anything important for that matter. _That was unexpected_. He thought.  
 _Oh god, I'm tired. I can't believe I abandoned Harry for this. I didn't get the thief, maybe just put the cops in the right direction but they might have done that themselves!_ Howevert _hat guy could have hurt someone if I did not intervene. I should go home and talk to Harry tomorrow._  
Peter swung home.

Later, elsewhere

The man known as Speed Demon was sitting down in a chair at a safe house. He was contemplating what would happen now after failing Kingpin.  
"James," a voice called out from his helmet which was on the floor beside him. James picked it up and spoke to the voice he talked to regularly though his helmet. "I'm guessing you would like me to come in."  
"Yes, don't worry you're not going to get killed."  
"Alright, I'll be there soon.  
He sighed then rushed towards a payphone after zooming out of his safehouse. He dialled a number despite that fact it was late at night.  
"Hello?" The voice on the other end of the line asked.  
"Hey, it's James."  
"Jesus! Where are you?! Are you alright?!  
"Yes, I just wanted to apologize as I'm sure I'm going to be in a cell or six feet under."  
"You said you got out of that life. I'm not helping you if that's what you want. "  
"I did get out, for a time, I needed money. I had no choice. I justed wanted you to tell the kids, Uncle James won't be visiting anymore."  
"Jame-" The voice tried saying but alas James hung up the phone.

Back at the Parker residence, the next day

Peter woke up with a yawn. _Oh man, I'm so tired still. Wonder what's on the news? My heroism maybe?_ Peter grabbed his phone starting to check the latest news in the city.  
Robberies by The Speed Demon. Spider-Man accomplice?  
"What?" Peter exclaimed out loud accidentally. _I can't believe this! How could I be blamed for this? I tried to stop him._ The Daily Bugle was implying that Spider-Man might have been working with The Speed Demon, specifically J Jonah Jameson.  
 _Ah, whatever I'll deal with that later. I've been a crappy friend, I should talk to Harry. That guy probably won't rob anywhere tonight, not after I nearly got him._  
Peter dialled Harry. Hope he's not mad about me ditching him, Peter thought while the phone rang.  
"Ough, Pete is that you? I got a headache, I got drunk last night at Flash's."  
"Should I call back?" Peter asked not sure if Harry was in any state to talk with him.  
"Na, by the way, why do you call so much? Don't you know about texting?" Harry's words were a bit slurred.  
"I do text, I texted you like a few days ago."  
"Right. Listen I feel like crap, but I'm guessing you have a reason for calling."  
"I wanted to apologize for abandoning you," Peter said.  
Harry laughed. "Why? I went to Flash's party I think I had a good time. I don't remember though that could be a good thing. I don't know, maybe I'm still drunk!"  
"Okay." Peter started speaking, but Harry continued talking.  
"You know what? I'm going to go see Gwen! It doesn't matter if I'm maybe drunk and not thinking clearly, I'm going to ask her out."  
"Uhhh. How about I come with you! Or you don't go at all. Peter mumbled the last part under his breath.  
Then it's settled! I'll be by soon then we can go together." Harry hung up.  
Maybe Aunt May's up and I can question her about her boyfriend. And tell her I'm going out with Harry. Peter thought.  
He went downstairs to find Aunt May watching the news, it was about Spider-Man. However, it was unclear what it was about.  
"Morning Aunt May," Peter said setting down on the couch next to her.  
"Good morning. Did you have a good sleep?"  
"Yeah. How was your date?"  
"It was fine. He's quite the gentleman. A charmer, like Ben. We just chatted the evening away mostly. I told him a bit about you, how proud I am."  
Peter just smiled at Aunt May.  
"It was a lovely time out, I think I'm going to continue to see him. If that's fine with you Peter."  
"Yes. Don't ask me, it's your life Aunt May."  
"You are a giant part of my life. So it's important it's okay with you."  
"Um, I haven't met the guy."  
"Well, I'll invite him over sometime soon so you can get to know each other. I believe you'll like him, he's got a sense of humour."  
"Anyway, Harry's coming to pick me up. We're going to see Gwen and he might be asking her out so...yeah. I'm going with him for moral support." In reality, he thought Harry might not be thinking clearly.  
"That's nice. Have fun with Harry."  
"Thanks. I'm going to wait outside for him, see you later!"  
He went outside to sit on the steps. When the door closed Aunt May went to reach envelopes she was hiding from Peter. They were multiple bills. She sighed deeply looking at them with concern.

Shortly

Harry's butler pulled up to Peter's house. It was a nice but regular car so they wouldn't stick out too much. The butler opened the car door for Peter and he sat beside Harry.  
"Are you rethinking this at all? Peter asked.  
"No Pete, I'm not. Why are you asking so much? Do you secretly like her?" Harry asked with a smirk.  
"No way. No offence to her but she's like the sister I never had. And on top of that, you're the one making googly eyes at her whenever you're with her."  
"I do not. Do I?"  
"Yeah, you pretty much do."  
"Well, ugh. Do you think she'll reject me? I mean she's not my first girlfriend."  
"She's not your girlfriend yet Playboy. Those girls were nothing special. They do not compare to Gwen. I'm guessing she knows that. Anyway, how did dinner go?" Peter asked changing the subject.  
"It went fine. We didn't talk at all. So that's not bad. Mom's still on her business trip, still not entirely clear about what she's doing, but whatever. Probably can't stand to be with him for too long. Wish she was here instead of him. I know she care's more."  
"Noman's not that bad Harry."  
"Hey, Bernard are we almost there?"  
"Yes, Master Harry." He replied.  
"Thanks, Bernard. Pete how do I look."  
Peter sighed. "Fine."  
"Fantastic. I want to look my best for her. I've wanted to meet those lips for a while."  
"There is more to her than her lips."  
"Of course! Why are you so serious Pete? Come on, relax a little!"  
"We're here Master Harry," Bernard said.  
"After you lover boy," Peter said.  
Harry and Peter got out of the car. They could see Gwen's house along with Gwen waiting outside as Harry told her they were on their way. However, he was purposely vague about why they were coming.  
"Hey," Gwen said coming up to them. "What's the emergency?"  
"It's not really an emergency. Harry said.  
Peter back up and leaned onto Harry's car. He thought he should not be involved in their conversation.  
"Okay, so what's up?"  
"You're so beautiful."  
"Thanks, are you alright? Gwen said confused.  
"Will you go out on a date with moi?"  
"Nice to see you too. Are you screwing with me?"  
"No Gwen, I'm serious," Harry said coming right to her. "Please say yes."  
"Yes Harry Osborn, I would be thrilled to go out with you." They both were smiling now.  
"That's all?" Peter asked. "I thought there was going to be fireworks? Bright lights? More than just go out with me, ok."  
"That's what you thought was going to happen? That seems very improbable." Gwen said.  
"Anything can happen these days Gwen," Peter said.  
"Are you two being serious right now?" Harry asked.  
"I don't know. Doesn't matter, all that matters right now is that you two crazy kids are going out."  
"It's just a date," Gwen said.  
"I'm betting I'll be more than that," Harry replied.  
"Fair enough. Are we going out tonight? Without Peter of course."  
Harry chuckled.  
"Why can't I come? Peter asked. I would love to see the master charmer at work."  
They both looked at him.  
"I'm kidding. Just tell me how it goes. So, what now?"  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked.  
"Well, it's still the morning and-"  
Harry cut Peter off. "I see your point. What would you like to do Gwen?"  
"Go inside I suppose. I've done all my catch up work. Also, my dad's gone to work already and my mom won't' care if we just hang out here."  
"Sounds great," Harry said. "I'll just tell Bernard what we're doing." Harry walked off to talk with him while Peter and Gwen went inside.  
"How are you?" Peter asked.  
"Pretty good right now. I wondered when he was going to ask me out. I do admit, I'm curious if he's alright. Or if he'll do something stupid."  
"We've been friends for years us three. I worry about him. I try to help him. Though honestly, I could do more to help him and I'm not."  
"We have lives apart from each other. It's not your job to take of him." Gwen replied.  
"Yeah, I-" Harry came into the house. They wanted their talk to be private, so they stopped talking.  
"Alright! I told Bernard we're going to hang here so he's going to eat. Which makes me hungry. So I'm ordering out. So what would you two like to eat something in particular?"

Later-

The three of them spent the whole afternoon at Gwen's house. By now it was becoming closer to supper time. So Harry went off to dinner with Gwen to some fancy restaurant and Peter thought he might as well go swing around before going home. After all, web swinging never does get old.  
Peter was in Manhatten swinging around having no intention of crime fighting and noticed something odd. There was smoke coming from the roof of a nearby building, however, there was no fire, just a man who strangely looked familiar.  
I recall that face. That's The Speed Demon! Peter had seen his face when he encountered him the day before.  
He swung into the rooftop seeing Speed Demon sitting down using a smoke signal.  
"I wondered how long until you would show." The man said.  
"I'm guessing you're the speed guy right? Peter asked.  
"Indeed I am. I want to make a deal with you."  
"Pretty sure deals are made with cops. Unless tv lied to me."  
"Listen, my employer wanted me to take you out."  
"I'm flattered The Kingpin wants to take me out to dinner."  
"You know about him?"  
"Just that he's real, obviously."  
"Yeah well, I've written down addresses for some of his warehouses. Maybe you can find this information useful"  
"How do I know I can trust you?" Peter was waiting for his spider senses to go off not trusting his situation. "Also why the smoke? Don't you think someone might check that out besides me and-?"  
"I got lucky I guess.  
"So why me and why are you turning on your boss?"  
"He's got cops on his payroll and I dug myself too deep in with him. I'm sure a young man like yourself doesn't know what that means, but the point is I'm afraid of him. And you can take him down."  
"Why don't you? You've got a super suit, don't you?"  
"That thing was too much power for me. I know that the people he'll get to replace me will love that great power."  
"Running fast is a great power."  
"That was just a taste of what he's got cooking."  
"Delightful, anything else? Like his name or description?"  
"Don't know his name. But I know he's got money and connections. Also, he's massive."  
"Great thanks. So, I'm still going to bring you to the police."  
"I figured."  
"Hop aboard. I just got practice caring someone on my back so we're both in luck, I hope.

Several minutes later, Peter dropped him off webbed up at the nearby police station. He webbed him up so it would be more convincing. He did not stick around as the police generally did not trust him. After swinging away, Peter thought he should think about what just happened.  
 _So that was odd. Guess I'm into the business of listening to the bad guys now. He didn't seem like the typical thug, then again I suppose I never did stop and talk till now. Maybe I oughta check out these addresses or give them to the police. But, what if it's a trap! Ugh, I'll just have to check those out myself, but not today. Also, I know that there's going to more trouble afoot. Unless he was lying about that too. And that this "Kingpin" is a big guy. Maybe he's really short. Whatever, the point is, I caught The Speed Demon! Technically, he turned himself in. But still, that counts in my book._

Hello again, this is the end of this story arc, (Part 1-4) though this is all part of a larger story arc. Please review!


	5. The Enforcers Part 1 of 2

Hope you enjoy!

A couple days after Peter apprehended Speed Demon, he thought about those addresses again on his way to school. He was thinking that today should be the day he checks those places out. Assuming they were not abandoned or rigged to blow up, Peter figured he might find out more about this "Kingpin."

Peter was on the bus to school thinking about to talk to Liz, as he chickened out the day before.

After Peter got to school he went to find Harry and Gwen. They were officially dating now which was nice. Peter was happy for them, however, he did feel a bit jealous.

Peter didn't find them so he was on his way to class until he noticed Liz alone. he thought now might be his opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey, Liz," Peter said trying to sound competent.

"Hello." She replied.

"How are you?" Peter asked.

"Good."

"Did you have a nice weekend?"

"Yeah. Are you going to ask about the weather next?"

"How's the weather?" Peter joked.

"Don't know. Do you want something?"

"What do you mean?"

"You like me. I can tell easily by now."

"Of course I like you," Peter said studdering.

"You know what I mean. I've had a few boyfriends and a few boys and a couple girls crushing on me. So sorry for sounding rude but I'm not in the mood." Liz started walking away from Peter.

"Wait! How about we just be friends. I'm perfectly fine with just a friend."

"Nothing more. I don't want I boyfriend right now, I just want a friend. You seem like a decent guy.

"Uh, thanks. So, as your new friend, I'm curious if you're alright."

"I'm fine."

"I know that's not true. Call it my superpower." Peter and Liz laughed.

"Do you know my brother Mark?"

"I think I saw him before."

"He's being a complete dumbass and I don't know what to do to help him."

"What's he doing?"

"I'd rather not say."

"You should tell someone. Do you live with your parents?"

Liz scoffed at that. "No. Just me and him for a long time now. I've got nobody else."

"Well, you should still talk to someone."

"It's fine. I'll see ya."

"Yeah, nice talk," Peter mumbled. Good going, Pete. Talk to the girl and mess it up.

Later at lunch

Peter, Gwen and Harry went out for lunch to a nearby fast food place with Bernard driving them there. It was nearby so they would get back to school on time.

"You know Gwen I wonder if you're just dating me for my money." Harry joked.

"Maybe I am."

"Yeah, I bet you're going to marry him and take all his money," Peter said.

They all laughed.

"So, I talked with Liz earlier."

"Cool," Harry replied as he went on his tablet. Clearly not interested.

"How did it go?" Gwen asked.

"Well, it was a little odd. Or just maybe not how I pictured it going."

"Okay, what happened?

"I don't know, it was just not how I thought talking to her would go."

"What did you think was going to happen? You were going to make out with her like in your fantasies."

"I guess, I don't know."

"She's probably going through some stuff. She had a nasty breakup."

"I forgot about that."

Gwen sighed. "That's kinda important to remember. But I understand you've been distant since, you know."

"Yeah, I guess I'm just tired. Maybe I ought to start drinking something that'll wake me up."

"We're here!" Harry said.

They eat lunch and returned to school in a short time. It was very helpful having a driver to bring them around for lunch as Norman Osborn never needed a drive.

When getting back to school Harry went off to class. Peter and Gwen had the same class this period which was science.

Getting there they both saw Liz. Gwen nudged Peter.

"Go talk to her."

"What?! Now? It's nearly class."

"Don't be a wuss Pete. Go on before I kick your a-."

"Okay, Okay, I'm going."

Peter approached Liz.

"Hey, whatya doing."

"Waiting for the teacher."

"Right. Duh, I knew that."

Gwen approached both of them. She could see Peter was nervous.

"Hey Liz," Gwen said.

"Hey," Liz replied looking at her then turned away going on her phone.

Gwen and Peter walked out of her hearing range.

"I got a tad bit nervous."

"Really?"

"I sense sarcasm."

"You were pretty nervous."

"What could I possibly do? I don't intentionally just start having a spaz attack. It just happens."

"I don't know. Just be your self."

"Yeah..."

"The door's open," Gwen said looking at the classroom entrance.

They walked into class.

Later

After school, Peter suited up and decided that he should investigate those warehouses. He thought this was a good time to search those places to get his mind off his failings with Liz.

He reached one of the warehouses.

Looks abandoned. Peter thought seeing the outside. It looked very old and as it might be torn down soon.

"Hello?" Peter said inside the place. His spider-sense began tingling, he jumped out of the way of a shotgun bullet. Then turned his right hand and shot a web line at his attacker's arm pulling the gun out of his hands. Peter lunged at him kicking him to the ground.

Oka- Peter thought before he got shot at once again. There were three more men that entered the room with handguns firing bullets at him. With his agility, he dodged the shots. He webbed two men throwing them into each other. The third man started running away from Spider-Man. Before he got away Peter webbed his lags.

"Who are you, pal?" Peter asked.

"You're making a huge mistake."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"The Enforcers are going to take you out."

"Scary. Are they going to enforce my bedtime? Anyhow, tell me about Kingpin. I rather you tell me before the cops come."

"I'm saying nothing. I like living."

"Fine." Peter knocked him out and went outside of the warehouse to wait for the police to come. They came shortly. Peter was hoping Captain George Stacy. Gwen's father was going to be here. He wanted to give his info that the Kingpin was real to a trustworthy person. He knew Gwen's dad was a good man. He was always nice to Peter. However to be honest he wasn't really sure about his position on Spider-Man, as it never really came up in conversations.

Peter saw all the officers come out of their vehicles. He was not with them. Peter knew it was highly unlikely for him to be here, after all, it was just some random 911 call.

Peter swung away from the scene seeing the criminals being put into the cars in handcuffs.

Later in the evening, elsewhere.

The Kingpin, aka Wilson Fisk, was at his penthouse apartment hearing about more of his people being apprehended by Spider-Man from a mole in the police force.

He was displeased with this news and decided to call his righthand man, Wesley.

"I want Spider-Man dealt with. Get the Enforces to get rid of him. No restrictions on how you go about it."

"Of course sir, I'll get right on that."

Fisk hung up the phone and stared out his window, lost in thought.

Hello everyone! So very sorry for the massive delay. I've not been feeling so well these past few months and it's really been affecting my writing. However, I'm doing somewhat better. More so my writing is going better which is making me feel more hopeful. Anyway, I'm getting back on track with this, thank you for reading my work. Have a lovely day or night.


	6. The Enforcers Part 2 of 2

Hello! Hope you enjoy!

It was a few days since Peter investigated that first warehouse on the list he got. He checked out four other places on the list, but they were cleared out.

He suspected this would happen. Now the question was, how long until Peter would get another lead?

Peter was at home studying science. They were going to be having a lab on Monday and Peter was hoping he could be partnered with Liz. He thought that he should indeed try being friends with Liz first before anything else.

I feel like I'm not doing anything important. Peter thought. I can't focus on this while I could be out there looking for criminals, precisely Kingpin's goons. Maybe I should ask MJ about what she thinks. Peter looked out his window seeing the peaceful street outside. This made Peter Peter about those who did not have such a nice view outside their window.

He called Mary Jane as it was late to go visit even though they were only one minute away from each other.

The phone rang twice before she picked up.

"Hello?" MJ said.

"Hello," Peter replied.

"Hey, Pete. What's up?"

"I just need to talk with someone and, you're the only one I can really talk to about Spider-Man issues."

"Yeah. So is everything alright?

"I wish I could do more to help," Peter said quietly.

"Huh?" MJ asked.

"I'm a superhero. I should be doing more. I told you I made a promise."

"I know, but you're just one guy."

"True but-"

"You've got a lot on your plate, Peter. Extending yourself out so much could hurt you or just negatively affect your life."

"Do you have any suggestions on how I could be a better hero?" Peter asked.

"How would I know? I'm not a superhero."

"You're right. Peter slapped his head. That was a really dumb question. I honestly have no clue why I called."

"Maybe you're already overworking yourself. You should go to sleep."

"Yeah, yeah you're right. You usually are. Thanks, MJ." Peter hung up the phone. He yawned loudly and went to get ready to go to bed.

MJ sighed. She was concerned about Peter. Also, she was bothered by how he only called or saw her now if he had a "Spider-Man problem" as he called it. However, she never did bring this up as she knows he needs somebody to talk to.

She could remember when he first told her about his predicament. It seemed like forever ago now.

Present Day. Morning.

Peter woke up. Oh man! He stretched, yawning loudly. What time is it? 10:37? Wow. I was tired."

Peter got up, did his regular routines and went downstairs.

He had breakfast with Aunt May. His mind wandered elsewhere. He thought today he would focus on being Spider-Man. Primarily find criminals connected to The Kingpin.

"Peter, are you okay?" Aunt May asked noticing how silent he was this morning.

"Sorry?"

"You seem like you have something on your mind."

"Yeah. Big test."

"That's all? Tests are not really something you worry about."

"It's like a huge test. Actually makes me kinda nervous."

"Promise me you will tell me if it's anything more than that."

"Of course I would. I think I'm going to go see Harry. That okay?"

"Yes."

"Great, thanks, Aunt May. Love you!" Peter walked out the front door with no intention of going to Harry's. He planned on going on patrol! And getting lunch a bit later.

Shortly

Peter was suited up as Spider-Man now. He swung away from his house, away from Queens, as it seamed Kingpin was not active in Queens, yet anyway.

So he decided he might as well investigate Hell's Kitchen. As it seemed to be where Kingpin has the most criminal influence.

I feel really crappy about lying to Aunt May, Peter thought. It is to protect her of course, so does that make it right? Peter wondered.

Did you get anything for me police radio? Peter asked his radio. He heard there was a grand theft auto near him. So he swung off to see the problem.

Wonder if I'm going to have my third car chase. Peter thought.

He soon saw a car zoom by as a cop car followed in pursuit.

He launched himself onto the car trying to get to the driver.

"Slow down pal! Peter called out to the driver. You are going to go over the speed limit if you keep this up!"

Peter peeked his head through the side window as it was rolled down. He saw it was an angry looking woman driving the car.

"Hi. My name is Spi-" He tried saying before his spider-sense warned him that she was about to swing her arm at him.

"Back off freak!" She yelled.

"You're hurting my feelings!" He replied.

His Spider-sense went off again as he realized she had a gun!

She started firing her submachine gun at him even though she couldn't see him.

"Jeez, lady!" he cried.

He continued to dodge the hail of bullets being fired at him. Then it stopped so he swiftly moved back to the front of the car. He punched the window breaking it grasping the wheel. She tried hitting him again.

"What's the matter with you lady?" He said. Webbing her hand pushing her away from the driver seat quickly looking for the brake.

He found the brake making the car stop, sighing in relief he just sat there for a moment before the police approached the car.

"Get out of the car!" The officers cried.

"It's fine I got her."

"Come out slowly!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming out." Peter said with his heads on his head.

He came out of the car annoyed.

"Listen." Peter tried saying.

"Shut up." One officer said.

"Maybe we should cut the guy some slack. He did catch 'em." The officer's partner said.

"Fine. You're free to go Spider-Man." He replied.

"Thank you," Peter said to the nicer officer.

The unpleasant officer went off to cuff the woman while Spider-Man and the cop were talking.

"Don't worry about him. He just doesn't trust people that break the law."

"Fair enough," Peter replied.

"Name's Dewolff by the way."

"Nice to meet you officer Dewolff. Before Peter swang away he said, wish I didn't have to break the law. But I'm not really given a choice."

Leaving the scene Peter's Spider-sense went off randomly as he left. He looked around and did not see anything.

What he was not seeing was a drone above his head looking down at him following him. It was about to start shooting at him once he was in the air, but it was not worth it as those controlling it realized it would be pointless.

Those watching Spider-Man were Kingpin and his people. Kingpin was on the phone talking to someone.

"He's active, proceed with the plan. He seems to be using the police frequently as anticipated."

"We shall be ready soon sir. He'll never see it us coming."

Later

Peter kept swinging around the city for a few hours. He was in Hell's kitten for about two hours, it was strangely quiet.

Peter then heard trouble on the police radio. It was a few blocks away. However, what really caught Peter's interest was the fact they mentioned the caller said that they believed Kingpin may be involved.

It seemed nobody thought this caller was telling the truth so only one car was going to check it out.

Feeling he should check this out he swung over there.

When reaching the address Peter's spider-sense was blaring in his head.

Guess I'm in the right place, Peter thought.

He made his way to the roof trying to find if there was an entrance for the building from above. His spider-sense never hit this hard before. It seemed like this place definitely had a crime to be dealt with. Peter found an open window that lead inside. The place was empty, but voices could be heard inside.

Could be the cops, Peter thought. He noticed they were not in their car.

He crawled on the ceiling to be less noticeable and it oddly felt right.

Arriving at the room where the voices were coming from, he saw it was a large, mostly empty room on the third floor. He, more importantly, noticed the officers talking with multiple armed individuals who were clearly not cops.

"Hey, what going on?" Peter asked.

"He's here! Kill him!" One of the assailants cried. They turned their guns on Spider-Man.

"Crap," Peter said as he dodged the bullets flying at him.

He hid behind a box. Unfortunately, it seemed to get torn to shreds by the bullets. So he dodged out of the way of the bullets. Shooting webbing in the direction of his attackers. He was unsure if he got anyone with his webs. But when the gunfire stopped at that moment he tried getting away from that spot and went somewhere high up so he could have a second to breathe. He could see there were at least 12 people in the room looking for him. His webs did trap 2 men who were left trying to get it off.

Peter did not know what to do. This might be the most people he had to deal with in a small area.

Before he could make some decision about what his next move should be he was spotted and the gunfire started again.

Adrenalin kicked in as Peter sprung into action.

I should have gone to Harry's. Peter thought.

He landed on the nearest person to him knocking them out.

Two more criminals came near him pointing guns at him. So on instinct, he jumped into the air and kicked them in the face dodging more bullets as he flew through the air. He shot more webbing wildly hoping for the best.

He landed on the ground panting.

Just. Need. One. second. Peter thought. He got up before being ambushed by five people with guns. He leapt out the way of their gunfire, moving behind them. He began taking them down as the remaining criminals exited the room.

After dealing with them Peter was confused as the rest of the thugs ran off.

Guess I scared them off. Peter thought.

He went slowly into the room where the escapees went by. This room was larger than the other one. It had large windows in it and seemed empty. But something seemed wrong. His spider-sense was going off like crazy. He leapt out the way of a hail of bullets coming at him.

A small man was shooting at Spider-Man with dual handguns.

"Watch it shorty! Peter exclaimed.

The man just looked at Peter.

Then a whip came around his throat.

"What the hell!" Peter said while being caught.

"Stop struggling bug." The person from behind said.

Suddenly an electric shock went through Peter's body. He realized it was the whip somehow. He got down on the ground trying to pull it off.

He continued to get shocked, it hurt a lot. Put Peter persisted trying to get it off. It paid off as he got it off and jumped onto the ceiling to get shot at once more.

Peter leapt at the short man trying to kick him but he was not fast enough. The man moved out of the way and Peter landed on the ground.

Confused Peter didn't see a large man charge at him. He was shocked at how strong the man was as he tried punching him while he got grabbed. His punch didn't even make him flinch!

To make matters worse the whip get wrapped around his neck again. Peter was lifted up onto his knees face to face with the small man.

"Don't think you're tall enough to be intimidating." Peter joked trying to hide his fear.

The man punched Peter in the gut. I thought that would hurt. Peter thought surprised he did not really feel that hit.

"That all you got!"

The man chuckled. "Not even close. Montana!"

Peter got electrocuted once again.

"Who are you delightful gentleman."

"The people who are going to kill you. The Enforcers." The man hit him with the butt of his gun in the face this time.

"You've caused a lot of trouble bug. The man who appeared to be named Montana said. Our boss, Kingpin wants you dead. Or you can take a deal."

"Which would be?"

"You give up being this nut in a costume. The more preferred option would be working for The Kingpin."

"I'm not a criminal. So that leaves the opinion of me beating you clowns up and sending you off to jail." Peter said confidently that he would get out of this.

The three men scoffed at this. "Ox, beat the hell out of him," Montana said.

"Wait!" Peter tried saying before he got thrown on the ground and started getting a massive foot kicking him in the chest. He couldn't move as the whip was still around his neck pulling tightly.

"Please don't do this I, I'm just a kid!"

"Kid? We don't kill kids." The small man said.

"Your right Dan, just break his bones that'll work," Montana replied.

Peter got kicked in his leg now. He groaned in pain. This was something he's never felt before, it was horrifying. It seemed like it might be the end.

Then out of nowhere someone crashed through one window.

Peter couldn't tell what was happening at this point as he was passing out from the pain. The man threw a club or something at Montana hitting him in his face. Then proceeded to knock him out. The man named Dan tried shooting at him, but he seemed to be missing badly. The man was quicker then anyone Peter has ever seen before in his life. Peter tried keeping his eyes open but he didn't want to know what would happen next.

After a minute of what sounded like an intense fight, Peter felt himself getting picked up. His eyes shot open to half-see who was carrying him away.

He could see horns and the colour red before he passed out.

Sorry for the massive delay. Had a bad summer. I think I got this back on track hopefully.


	7. The Man Without Fear

Sorry it looks like crap compared to the last part (formating) I can't figure it out. (It looks all condensed to togther I hate how it looks, I forgot how I did it before)

Anyway, enjoy! I should be getting my stuff out faster now.

Peter woke up after passing out from pain as he never did feel so much pain before. He was feeling less pain thankfully, however, he was not sure where he was now. It appeared he was laying on a roof.  
He opened his eyes completely attempting to stand up, a sharp pain stopped him from doing this.  
 _Just wonderful,_ Peter thought to himself.  
Then he noticed the figure that he saw just before he passed out. The strange red horned man approached Peter.  
"Am I dead? If so, I don't want to make any deals with the devil."  
"You broke a rib, you're not dead," The man said looking unamused.  
"Oh, so that's what is hurting so much. Thanks, Mr. Devil."  
"Haven't been called that before kid. You seem to be healing quickly."  
"So you're not the devil?"  
"In a way I am. People call me many names, the most common one is The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. However, I like Daredevil better, it's less of a mouth full." He said seeming less intimidating now.  
"So, Daredevil why did you save me?"  
"For many reasons. For one, you're clearly inexperienced and would have certainly been killed if I didn't save you. I'm assuming you're just a kid, this is not a life for someone your age." He said leaning up against a wall.  
"I know. But, I was told to never take advice from the devil. Well not specifically."  
"You're panicked, I can hear your heart racing. As I said this is not a job for a child."  
"I'm sixteen. I'm nearly an adult." Peter said puffing up his chest to seem bigger.  
"Do you even have a clue of who you are up against? These people are dangerous."  
"I'm sure they are, but that wouldn't stop me."  
"What's the Kingpin's real name?"  
"How could I know th-"  
"Wilson Fisk is his name. Every hear it?" Daredevil said cutting Peter off.  
"Well, yes I have. You can't possibly mean The Wilson Fisk, right?"  
He just stared at Peter with his unsettling red eyes.  
"You're not kidding huh. That's not good." Peter had more reasons to be worried about this, however, he doesn't share anything with Daredevil due to just meeting him.  
"He's taken over The Kitchen, now it seems he wants all of New York under his control."  
"How could he possibly do that?"  
"The city already is run by the underworld. Having him take over could make everything worse than it already is."  
"This is insane. Oh god, what time is it!?" Peter asked realizing finally that he's never been out so late.  
"2:00 am roughly."  
"I've got to leave," Peter said. He tried getting ready to web swing, however, he still felt pain if he moved too much.  
Not liking this new sensation. He thought to himself.  
"You're not fully healed yet kid, at the rate you're healing I give it another hour or two till you can do your swinging around."  
"Wonderful. Now what?"  
"I've got stuff to do kid. Daredevil said walking away.  
"Wait! Can we like, stay in contact? I mean we're both customed people. You seem like you know what you're doing so we could be a great team. What do you say?"  
"No, I can't have your death on my conscience." He replied coldly.  
"Well, I'm not going to stop doing this. Sure I don't really have a clue what's happening in this city but, I'm saving lives doing this. Though I would really not like to die, so please can we work together."  
Daredevil sighed. "Fine. You seem persistent, I"ll meet you in this general area in a couple days when I figure out what to do with you."  
"Wait how will I know when to meet you?" Peter asked. However, Daredevil leaped off the roof and was gone.  
 _Well crap. Guess I'll just sit here then, yep what fun. Oh yeah and Aunt May might realize I'm not home yet. Great, just great._  
How about I try moving huh?  
Peter tried moving, he felt pain, however, it was less and was becoming more bearable.

After about an hour he was finally able to move around. More importantly, he was able to web swing back home finally! He was never out this late before, he was awake this late many more times then he should have been. One time he was up to 5:00 in the morning playing video games with Harry at his house one sleepover. Aunt May would not be impressed if she ever did find out. He missed those much simpler days.  
He could see his house in no time. Sneaking in was easy, he left his window unlocked thankfully. Even if he didn't he was strong enough to open it. -  
 _Ach. Hurts like crap still. Maybe I can sleep it off, healing seams good._ Peter passed out as soon as he laid down. He was able to put away his suit before he crashed thankfully.

Hours later

 _Hey! I feel good as new!_  
Peter went downstairs. He was surprised to find Aunt May waiting for him. She didn't look happy.  
"Is everything okay Aunt May? He asked.  
"Where were you?"  
"I was at Harry's then I did not want to stay so I came home. You must have not heard me come in last night."  
"Bull."  
"Wha-"  
"I called Harry after I realized you were not here past twelve. So I figured you were just staying over again. But he told me you were never at his home at all today. In fact, he had not even heard from you!" She sounded angrier after every sentence.  
Peter was unsure of what to say. He had not been caught by Aunt May before.  
"Tell me where you were."  
Peter remained silent.  
"Talk to me."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
He didn't respond.  
"Tell me right now or you're grounded for two weeks."  
"Ground me then. I can't tell you."  
"Peter Benjamin Parker, you're being ridiculous. What did you do? Go to a party? Do drugs? Hurt someone? What?"  
"I'll just go to my room."  
"Don't walk away or you're grounded for three weeks."  
"I don't know what to tell you."  
"The truth."  
"I do not remember last night, that's the truth."  
"Fine. Go to your room Peter. Do you know how much this hurts me? This is the first time I've ever had to ground you!"  
"I know, sorry," He said quietly.  
Peter went back upstairs unhappy but he knew he made the right decision. Aunt May couldn't find out what he was doing. He believed the truth was far worse than any lie he could have told.

Elsewhere in the city

Wilson Fisk went up the elevator to a safe house. He sighed gloomily for his reason for being there.  
He walked past the armed men standing guard not even acknowledging them. His guards opened a door locked via key card. It was a large bedroom with no guards present. Just a young man near a woman's bedside.  
"Richard-" Fisk began saying.  
"Mother's not changed if that's what you were going to ask." The young man replied continuing to hold the comatose woman's hand.  
"I was going to ask how you are."  
"What does The Kingpin care?"  
"I care more then you could ever comprehend Richard until you have a child of your own you'll never understand. Everything I've done in my life has been for both of you."  
"Really?" Richard moved his hands away from his mother. "Your business as Kingpin has lead to this! She got this way because you've been screwing over Silvermane!"  
"Silvermane will be handled. I will dismantle his empire and make him pay for his actions against us."  
"That wouldn't make her better."  
"He will not be able to harm any us when he's out of the picture. When he's dead we shall leave New York, as a family and The Kingpin's time will end."  
"So you claim."  
"It's the truth, son."  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
"I'm going to out and get some air," Richard said leaving the room.  
Fisk moved to where Richard was sitting.  
"Venessa, I'm sorry I've failed you. Richard doesn't know the truth. He can't. Resenting me, I can live with that. You can not have that, no, the boy needs his mother when you wake up. I can imagine your outrage towards my dishonesty with him. You'd tell him everything. I'm not you. You're better in every way than I am or ever will be. One of the many things I love about you."  
He sat in silence, gripping her hand tightly with tears forming. "Please, wake up."

Later

Peter suited up and left home. He was still bothered by what happened with Aunt May. He contemplated if he should have told her everything. He's done this many times, coming to the same conclusion.  
He was on his way to hopefully meet up with Daredevil.  
Maybe taking down some criminals with a fellow hero might take my mind off of things, Peter thought.  
The roof where they were the previous day had no sign of Daredevil.  
Great, guess I was being too optimistic. Why would he happen to be here? He sighed.  
"Kid?"  
Peter nearly jumped, literally.  
"Oh hey, didn't see you. Where did you come from?" Peter said, trying to hide his surprise.  
"I heard you in the area."  
"Oh."  
"Your heart's beating rapidly."  
"Is it? Well um, you surprised me that's all. I'm not used to that happening anymore."  
"Are you certain you're ready for this?"  
"Yeah! I'm ready to take down the Kingpin!"  
"We're not going after him yet. He's not the only threat in the city. Every hear about Hammerhead?"  
"No. Who's that?"  
"He's a crime boss who is more of a current threat then Fisk. The man's an idiotic psychopath who kills for no reason and honestly, I can't take him down alone."  
"So, you can take down Fisk alone?"  
"If needed, yes. The problem's getting him convicted for a crime. His resources make it impossible to pin anything on him. Nobody would live to testify against him."  
"Times like this I question what I'm doing with my life," Peter said sighing.

Hello, hope you have/having a nice day!  
Sorry for all these dreadful delays. Always something coming up. Here's to a more progressive year! (The rest is unnecessary to know about just don't wish to erase it might be important if you care about my thoughts and randomness) (Jan 2019)So Daredevil is now part of this series. He's not going to be taking center stage if anyone is wondering. This will have some Daredevil focus, but it's going to stay mostly with Peter and his supporting cast. My reason for being this up is mostly due to his amazing show being a reason to shift more to him. My plans have hardly changed because of the show. Just thought

I'd mention that.  
Also, we'll be getting to the point where presently I feel like the story will be getting good. It's my opinion anyway. Hope you stick around!


	8. Enter Hammerhead Part 1

Still condensed, sorry if that bothers you as it does me. Hello and hope you enjoy anyways. (Might have found a solution for next time/going forward)

"Daredevil?" Mary Jane asked.  
"Yeah," Peter replied.  
He was talking with her on the phone due to still being grounded and not wanting to sneak out again.  
"Do you think you can trust him? I mean you told me he dresses like the devil."  
"I dress like a spider. Also, I won't be making any deals with him."  
"How are you holding up?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Don't play dumb with me. You had your ass kicked, meet this Daredevil guy and lied to May getting yourself grounded. You've been up to a lot in the last day."  
"I know. Honestly, the thing I feel worst about is lying to Aunt May. Wish I got beat up ten times over lying to her. All she ever does is care about me and that's how I repay her."  
"You didn't mean to hurt her. You're just trying to keep her safe. I'd do the same thing if I were you."  
"Still does not make it alright."  
"Of course not. I know that and I see where you're coming from, but what if you did tell her everything?"  
"That's funny."  
"I'm not being funny."  
"We've been over this many times now."  
"I know that. You want a solution, so I'm giving you one, again."  
"Can we talk about this later, I got to go." She tried to get more words out, but he hung up on her. He felt terrible immediately after doing it.  
 _Maybe I should call her back,_ nah _I'll just call back later. I'm an idiot. She's trying to help me and I'm being a jerk to her._  
Peter had now been grounded for two days. Three tomorrow. He hadn't told Harry or Gwen about being grounded due to them asking questions he could not answer.  
Peter went off to school saying bye to Aunt May he just got a "bye have a good day" from her. She was still upset with him.  
Going to school felt sombre, he hadn't been so miserable since losing his uncle. It was not a good way to start off the morning.

Elsewhere  
A black SUV pulled up to a warehouse on the docks. The people walked inside escorting their boss, Hammerhead. Everyone stopped what they were doing and lined up shoulder to shoulder as they were told would have to happen in for his anticipation for his visit. Nobody had known for sure why they were doing this, but they had an idea why.  
"Listen up! I've been told we've got a cop in our midst." Hammerhead began roaring.  
"So who's the cop? You're not going to make it easy huh? Can't blame you. I'm going to make an example out of you. I'll show them I can kill you officer Bruce Craig and nothing will happen to me. I know your name." He walked up to him. "And your face."  
Officer Craig tried pulling a gun quickly hoping to take him out at least. Hammerhead swung his head at the officer knocking him bloody to the ground and proceeded to beat him repeatedly with his head.  
He laughed remorseless wiping the blood from his skull.  
"Get the word out boys about what happens to cops if you screw with me! Or any of us for that matter!"  
A thug approached Hammerhead.  
"Boss, do you think Silvermane is going to be happy about this? I mean-uh."  
"Listen here. I don't care what he thinks. I might be working for him, but he can't control me. He'll have to come down here and tell me off. If not, we don't got no problems."  
The thug nodded and walked away.

Peter reached school, he saw Gwen and Harry in the usual place they meet up before class started.  
"Hey guys," Peter said approaching his friends.  
They looked at Peter unimpressed.  
"Heard you've been keeping a secret Peter." Harry began saying.  
Peter got nervous wondering if they meant the secret they can't find out about.  
"You're grounded for lying to your aunt about some secret of where you were. And you didn't tell us about these past couples of days." Harry said.  
"Listen," Peter started saying.  
"You listen, what the hell were you doing that was so bad?" Gwen said.  
"And why did you not invite me?" Harry asked. Gwen nudged him playfully.  
"I can't tell. My friend would get in trouble."  
"Who would we tell?" Gwen asked.  
"My friend brought me to a party, I don't drink or anything. You know I'm boring old me."  
"Again why didn't you bring me along," Harry asked, getting nudged again."  
"What he means is why didn't you tell May? I'm sure she would understand." Gwen said.  
"Mary Jane brought me. She didn't drink or anything either. We're both pretty boring huh? Anyway if I told Aunt May then she would have told her aunt and she would have totally got in trouble."  
"Why was that so hard to say?" Harry asked.  
"She didn't want me to say anything to anybody. But, I trust you won't tell. I just was hoping this would blow over."  
"Well, it's terrible that you had to lie to May. How is she doing?" Gwen asked.  
"I'll be right back. Harry said walking away.  
Peter and Gwen looked at him walking away briefly and continued on with their conversation.  
"She could be doing much better. I'm not helping her with not telling her what I was doing. She's going through enough. I feel terrible."  
"Sorry to hear that."  
"Yeah, how're your parents doing. It's crazy in the city right now."  
"Dad wouldn't say anything to me, doesn't want me to worry about him. Mom knows and won't tell me either."  
"They're trying to protect you, I guess."  
"Yeah, that's their job. It just bothers me not knowing."  
"How are you and Harry doing. I mean I see you two like nearly every day, but I haven't asked at all."  
"It's really nice being together. Norman seemed generally happy for Harry when we told him. I think it made Harry overjoyed, he won't say so though."  
"That's wonderful! I'm so happy it's going well between you two."  
"Yeah, guess it's nice."  
They saw Harry coming back. He sat down in between them.  
"You two talking about me? Better be good."  
"Just how you two are doing. Don't worry all good." Peter said.  
"Yeah, of course it is, I'm the perfect friend and boyfriend," Harry said overconfidently.  
"Wouldn't say perfect," Gwen said.  
"Oh really?" Harry replied.  
"Hey, we gotta go to class you two," Peter said getting up to leave. They followed him holding hands tightly.

After class was over, Liz said she wanted to talk with Peter. So Harry and Gwen conveniently decided to go out for lunch.  
Admittedly, Peter was a bit nervous about this, even though he was certain that she wanted help with science. She asked to meet him in the cafeteria. Peter did so nervously and excited cause he was going to be having a full on conversation with Liz. He reminded himself as he waited to remain calm and not do anything stupid.  
She came into the cafeteria. It felt like his heart was skipping beats.  
"Hey Liz," Peter said shakily.  
"Hey, Parker. Are you alright? You sound like something's wrong with your voice."  
"Oh, no, no. I just, I'm fine how are you?"  
She laughed. "Okay. I just wanted to ask you if you could help me with science. I'm having difficulties as you probably noticed."  
"I think you're doing just fine. But, I would gladly help you get even better at science."  
"Thank you, that means a lot. I could use a nice person around right now."  
Unfortunately, Peter could see Flash and a couple of his friends approaching from the corner of his eye.  
"Hey Parker," Flash said sitting next to him while his friends watched.  
"Flash leave him alone."  
"What? I'm just curious what you two are doing."  
"Helping her with science work," Peter replied confidently.  
"Oh, how nice of you."  
"Flash, just go away I don't want to deal with you today, Okay?" Liz said sounding upset.  
"Come on, I'm sorry if I pissed you off."  
"Flash, she said for you to go away. So stop being a jerk and go away." Peter said.  
"Fine, fine," Flash said walking away with a half smug face. His friends followed.  
"Ignore Flash Peter. He's just unhappy I'm with you instead of him."  
"Yeah, I guess. Did you two break up or something?"  
"Yes, let's leave it at that. Anyway, before that jerk came over I was asking if you could help me with science. Could you help me on Friday in the library at lunch?  
"Yes of course."  
"Great! I have to go, see you later Peter." She walked away and left the cafeteria.

Later that day

Peter was on his way back home after school but, before he could get on the bus he saw police cars zooming by him. So, he went off to follow them and hoped it wouldn't take too long so Aunt May would not wonder why I had not come home immediately.  
He went after them as Spider-Man.  
It did not take long to hear what they were responding to. Gunfire was heard, a lot of it.  
Peter moved in closer to figure out what was going on. He saw the police and multiple shooters.  
He took a deep breath and dropped on one of his foes. Then started shooting webs at the others. He sprang out of the way of bullets near hitting his head.  
That was close.  
He moved and dodged a head butt from non-other than Hammerhead.  
"Ah, Hammerhead isn't it? I'm curious, is your head actually a hammer?"  
"Stand still wise guy. I'll break you in half."  
"Why would I do that?" Peter began shooting webs at his face and smacked him in the face. It didn't appear to bother him.  
"Guess ya don't know why they call me Hammerhead huh?" He ripped off the webbing.  
"No, indulge me."  
"Head's made of Adamantium."  
"Oh. Does that mean something?"  
Hammerhead charged at Peter again. He missed and put a hole into a wall.  
"Boss more cops are coming!" One of his goons cried. He didn't respond as he was preoccupied.  
 _Got to stop these guys before they hurt anyone!_ Peter thought.  
The goon who was trying to get Hammerhead's attention was coming close. Peter knocked him out quickly before he even realized what was going on.  
Hammerhead pulled out a big gun and began firing at Spider-Man. Peter dodged and hid while he continued firing rapidly.  
 _This is not good._ Peter thought moving away carefully.  
"Boss we have to go!" The goon called out again.  
"Fine. Move out gentlemen! And keep shooting at these cops! Take out as many as you can."  
 _Get a hold of yourself Peter for the sake of those officers._ He decided to charge at the gunmen. He knocked down two of them before the rest drove off continuing to fire at the police.  
Peter checked on the officers, while more pulled up including Captain Stacy, Gwen's father.  
Spider-Man approached Captain Stacy.  
"Hello, I'm Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man."  
"Yeah, I figured. Guess you're responsible for this mess huh?"  
"Well-."  
"Just messing with you. I should be thanking you. Saving my officers' lives is quite an impressive thing to do. Captian Stacy by the way." He reached out his hand for a handshake. Peter shook his hand feeling proud of himself.  
"Not a problem Captain."  
"Now that's out of the way, I'm afraid this is a police matter and I don't believe you're a cop. You have to leave. No offence, I do appreciate the help you've given my officers.  
"Oh, right. Thank you, Captain."  
Peter swung away from the crime scene. Feeling pleased he seemed to have made a positive introduction as Spider-Man to Gwen's father. However, something felt off. It seemed like he was being watched. He looked around his surroundings yet saw nothing. He moved away not thinking about it.  
However, he was being recorded by someone he hadn't noticed.

Hello. Once again, again and again, I have taken longer than expected to get this out. Again (Not liking that word anymore) I apologize for delays. I'm 99% sure I will the next chapter out in a month or 2 unless something horrible happens.

Anyways, not sure why I pressed enter, and it's doing what I want it to do. (Not condensed) Lol.


	9. Enter Hammerhead Part 2

Peter went home after his brief encounter with Hammerhead. He had convinced Aunt May that his bus broke down and that was the reason for his being late. It was good that she believed him, he didn't want to have any more conflict with Aunt May.  
He had spent the rest of the night hoping to go back out and pursue Hammerhead with help from Daredevil. Even while eating supper with Aunt May, he was distracted by this. It didn't make any difference. She wasn't very talkative just making sure he was okay and had a nice day. He thought she was mad at him for his continuous lies. Peter desperately wanted to fix things, but this would have to come later.  
Once he went off to his room, he took a quick nap in preparation for going out later that night. He assumed that Hammerhead was still active after the attack from earlier and would be an excellent opportunity to work with Daredevil to track him down.

Spider-Man was now swinging through the city to the regular meeting spot that they had.  
We need to have a better way to get into contact with one another this is ridiculous. I'm lucky that he's even been around here the last few times.  
Peter sat around for a few minutes and then Daredevil arrived.  
"You seem to be committed," he said.  
"I most certainly am. Now, I've got questions like where were you earlier today?"  
"Excuse me?"  
"You might not know, but I got into a fight with Hammerhead just a few hours ago."  
"Doesn't matter. You failed to catch him."  
"His people were shooting at the police. I had to protect them."  
"Yes, that is a good reason for losing him. Good job, kid, I mean it. Still, there's the matter of apprehending him."  
"Of course, but first of all, what's up with his head? I've dealt with hardheaded people before him, not literally. His head destroyed a brick wall, and my fist did nothing to him. So, what's Adamantium? I looked it up, and it's pretty much non-insistent.  
"I thought you would have known or at least assumed they called him that for a reason."  
"Don't all gangsters need names?"  
"He's called that due to him crashing his enemies skulls with his head like a hammer. At least that's what I heard."  
"That still does not answer my question about the Adamantium."  
"This Adamantium is supposedly the toughest known metal in the world. Even more durable then vibranium."  
"Wow. That's pretty scary, and his whole head's made of that?"  
"Indeed. Did you get a hit in?"  
"I hit his head once, it hurt. Though encountering those Enforcers were worse."  
"It's unlikely you to be able to stop him with your fists. Perhaps your webs should be able to keep him still."  
"And then what?"  
"I'm sure you've heard of improvising."  
"Yeah, obviously."  
"Well, that's what we're going to do when we find him."  
"What?"

They went off to apprehend Hammerhead. Peter tried to give an excuse for why he couldn't do it tonight, but Daredevil was going out looking for him with or without Spider-Man, so he was left without a choice to help him out.  
Daredevil had a clue of where Hammerhead might be held up from a contact, so he claimed.  
"Um, this place is crawling with crocks. This better be the right place."  
"It is, I can hear him."  
"What? How-."  
"We need to move. We're doing this stealthy."  
"I don't do stealthy. I don't do whatever this is for a matter of fact."  
Daredevil looked directly at Spider-Man. "You listen, and you listen well. I don't give a dam if you're not experienced. You stayed with me for this. You say you're committing to being a hero. This job takes courage. One wrong move and bam we're both dead. I'm not going to lie to you, this is serious and if you can't do it then leave. Never contact me again and hang up your suit. Or use the courage inside to help me take this psychopath down and pray this goes smoothly. This won't get any easier. It will only get harder from this point on. So this your last chance, use your potential or walk away."  
Peter waited for a few moments to respond and to take that in.  
"I'll do it. This is my responsibility as Spider-Man. I won't back down, this guy needs to be behind bars yesterday."  
"Good, follow my lead."  
Daredevil moved in quietly and went after a lone man on a smoke break. He knocked him out quickly and pushed him out of sight and signalled Peter to come him.  
Spider-Man moved carefully towards Daredevil.  
"Look at those two."  
"What about them?"  
"You're going to take them down quickly and quietly."  
"Um."  
"We talked about this, go."  
Peter crept up on the two thugs. He webbed them both fast and knocked them out quick. Then proceeded to web them to the wall.  
Daredevil came up behind Peter.  
"Good work."  
Peter slightly jumped. "Thank you, but please stop sneaking up on me."  
"We need to keep moving."  
They kept moving, taking down Hammerhead's people quietly until they reached a large group near the entrance of the warehouse.  
"I don't think being quiet is going to work here."  
"Stay put, I'll take a look inside to see what we're up against."  
He moved inside.  
Peter nodded. He waited as Daredevil went inside. He was out of sight, and it appeared they hadn't realized their colleagues were missing.  
After a minute, Peter could hear gunshots coming from inside the warehouse. Daredevil quickly came back.  
"They have motion sensors! We need to move!"  
Gunshots began spraying at them from inside the warehouse. It was obviously not well made since the shots were breaking through the walls.  
"I'm speculating the element of surprise is out of the question now, huh?"  
"Stop talking and focus on not dying."  
"I can multi-task!"  
They moved up to the roof to evade the bullets.  
"We're taking him down now. Take a moment to catch your breath." Daredevil said quickly moving back down to the ground preparing to land on a thug.  
"Not necessary I'm good," Peter replied, getting ready to help him and replacing his webbing with a full batch.  
They attacked a few of the gunmen who came out. Daredevil beat them up fast, and Peter webbed them up.  
Daredevil grabbed one of them and began interrogating him.  
"Where's your boss?" Daredevil said, grasping him by the throat.  
"Hammerhead? He's in there."  
"Where?!" He punched him in the gut.  
Peter grabbed Daredevil by the shoulder. "What are you doing?"  
Daredevil knocked his hand away. "I'm getting this trash to talk. What do you think I'm doing," as he punched the criminal again.  
More shooters come out, including Hammerhead himself.  
"What have we here?" He said confidently holding a giant gun pointed at the two heroes. "You two come here and think you've got a chance against my boys and me."  
"Well, you don't seem like the brightest guy." Peter began saying.  
"Kid, what the hell are you doing?" He asked quietly.  
"Trust me," Peter replied silently.  
"You seem to have had a bit of work done to your head, right? Maybe they weren't cautious when operating around your brain. Or maybe you were just always so stupid."  
"Stupid? You're a dead man! Hammerhead came charging at Spider-Man.  
Peter then webbed up his eyes and moved out of the way firing webs at this remaining thugs.  
While Hammerhead tried pulling off the webs from his face, Daredevil attacked, hitting him nearly everywhere but his head.  
Meanwhile, Peter punched one guy out, and another ran while the rest got the webs off. Peter webbed them more and began knocking them out with his fists along with his legs.  
Hammerhead ripped the webs off and tried hitting Daredevil with his head. In retaliation, he targeted Hammerhead's legs with his Billy Clubs while keeping his distance. Peter helped him by webbing his arms and holding them still. He might have been strong, but he didn't have super strength.  
Daredevil continued to batter him relentlessly until he dropped to the ground. Peter webbed up Hammerhead's hands.  
"I'd say we did excellently! Besides all your brutality. Anyway, suck it, bad guys? That's dumb even for me. Whatever, I'm thinking of a victory line. What do you think, Daredevil? Daredevil?"  
"We're not done yet." He picked up Hammerhead. "Make sure he doesn't head butt me. I don't want my head cracked open."  
Peter webbed his forehead to make it softer if he tried anything. He wasn't sure if that would work honestly.  
"Wake up!" Daredevil began hitting him in the chest. "Tell me what you're planning!" He hit him again.  
Hammerhead woke up and spat blood into Daredevil's face smirking. "Y'all won't be able to stop me."  
"Why are you even bothering with him? I doubt that he graduated from elementary. Let's leave him for the cops."  
Daredevil continued what he was doing, hitting him even harder than before. "I know what you've done. I know you've had deals with Fisk and Silvermane. You're playing both sides, what's the endgame?"  
"You don't know nothing about what Silvermane's planning. You boozos are going to pay for this."  
"You're working for Silvermane? What are you going to do with Fisk? Kill him?" Daredevil asked in a different voice.  
"Dam right. He's a goner. He's got no idea what's coming for him I bet. Then I'll make my move and-" He made a sound and stopped talking. Looking like he realized something.  
Daredevil looked like he was thinking intently. "Tell me exactly what you're going to do to Fisk. I won't stand in your way as long as it's just him. "  
"Nothing else to say to you. I said too much."  
Daredevil continued to beat on him with a significant amount of rage.  
"Hey! Calm down! What's wrong with you?" Peter asked in shock. "You're going to kill him!"  
"I won't do that. I'm not that far gone kid. I hope," he replied softly hitting Hammerhead one more time. "Keep him restrained until the police come," he said, walking away.  
"Wait we need to talk-"  
Daredevil disappeared into the darkness, seemingly ignoring his ally.  
Peter webbed up Hammerhead more to make sure he wouldn't escape. He moved to the top of the warehouse and waited for the police to show up.

The next day Peter arrived at school tired. He made it home shortly after the cops showed up to arrest Hammerhead. Being out for such a while meant he had only a few hours of sleep. It wasn't enough for Peter, but his powers seemed to help him somewhat with that. It wasn't too much of an inconvenience usually. Apart from a couple of times, he nearly passed out in class despite not being bored. He unfortunately never seemed to have that problem in his boring courses.  
Peter met up with Gwen and Harry.  
"Hey," Peter said. Harry was on his tablet. Gwen was looking at it as well shaken by what they were seeing.  
"What's the matter?"  
"It's that Spider-Man. He." She paused. "He killed an officer. See for yourself."  
Peter was handed the tablet and watched the video.  
It was recorded on a cell phone starting with gunshots. There was a struggle going on with the officer and "Spider-Man." The imposter used webs on the guy's hands and pulled the gun away then threw it out the window.  
The imposter was the same size as Peter.  
He grabbed the officer and was asking him something. He then proceeded to push him near the window punching him once surprisingly hard. Then to Peter's horror, he watched as the person disguised as Spider-Man knocked the officer out the window to his death.  
The person taking the video cut it off abruptly watching the officer fall.  
Peter was horrified by what he saw. Who was this imposter?

Hello, thank you all for continuing to read my stuff! Honestly, I'm blown away by how many people seem to be reading. I've graduated high school by now so I have a lot more free time to write while I figure things out. So expect more stuff from me. Currently, I have finished the next chapter (10) and I am working on 11 now along with two other stories. I like the variety. One is Spider-Man (13 or so chapters for its full run still trying to make sure it's good made good progress so far)  
The other is not superhero related. Also, is rated M. 


	10. Spider-Man, The Criminal?

"I can't believe Spider-Man would do that. It couldn't actually be him." Peter said, trying to defend himself.  
"It sure looked like him," Harry said.  
"Why would he do that? Wasn't he saving people?" Peter said.  
"I agree with Peter," Gwen said. "My dad just meat him like a couple of days ago and said he seemed like a friendly guy. Maybe it was just a trick."  
"Who knows. I wouldn't be surprised either way." Harry said. "He seems a bit sketchy. Iron Man and Captin America seem like they're more trustworthy. At least we know who they are."  
"I still just don't think that Spider-Man would do something so evil as, killing that poor officer."  
"Why are you defending him? Have you even meet him?" Gwen asked.  
"No, I just want to believe the best in people."  
They didn't question it any forthy as the bell rang and they all went to class.  
Peter was distracted throughout the whole day. The death of that officer lingered in his mind. He thought about this for the remainder of his day, not evening thinking about talking with Harry, Gwen or even Liz.  
The school day seemed to go by surprisingly fast. After school, he decided that suiting up and trying to clear his name would be the best course of action.  
Spider-Man with swinging through the city. Despite having all day to come up with a plan, astonishingly he didn't really have an idea of what to do to fix the periculum he was now in. He thought perhaps just being out and about trying to help people might be enough.  
People down below were looking at him skeptical, more so than usual of his presence in the city.  
It's not very promising how people are looking at me. Not sure if anyone even will let me help them if they think I'm a killer. Still, what else can I do? I'd bet this can only improve. Properly. Parker luck can't be that bad right?  
Peter heard shouting nearby.  
He jumped into action as he saw someone getting mugged.  
Spider-Man moved towards the mugger and web pulled him away from the person they were mugging. Peter then kicked them in the face knocking the mugger out.  
The person being mugged looked scared still.  
"You're safe now. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"I saw you on the news, you killed a police officer! Stay away from me!"  
"It's fake. Why would I save you if I'm some insane murderer?"  
"Sorry, Spider-Man."  
"You've got nothing to be sorry for. Just how about you avoid dark alleyways for now on."  
"Yeah." The person that he saved began walking away and waving, looking like they felt better.  
"Well, that was nice. I feel better now. Take that rotten luck."  
He then felt his Spider Sence go off.  
Oh for the love of-, he thought before being cut off by a police officer yelling at to get on the ground.  
"Get on the ground, or I'll blow you away right now."  
"Okay, I'm guessing your believing in that bogus video two then huh."  
"Stop talking. You're trying to get into my head."  
"No, I'm trying to have a civil conversation with you because I'm not a killer."  
"You think I'm stupid, don't you."  
"Can't form an opinion yet."  
"Here's what going to happen, you're going to take off that mask, and then you'll spend the rest of your life in jail for killing my friend."  
Peter turned around with his hands up still. He read the officer's name tag.  
"Listen, officer Gargan. I'm not going to hurt you."  
"Stop moving!" His hand was nearly pulling the trigger.  
"Okay. Okay. So this officer that was killed was your friend right? That's why you seem quite unhappy, I assume."  
"You killed!" He fired once. Peter dodged him before he got hit and webbed his gun.  
The cop charged at Peter but was not nearly as fast as Peter.  
"Stop I don't want to hurt you, officer Gargan."  
Peter quickly then began swinging away while Gargan got his gun back and fired rapidly at him.  
Peter landed on the roof and stopped for a moment. He heard a helicopter approaching him with his spider-sense blaring again.  
"Get on the ground!" Speakers came booming out of the helicopter.  
This is ridiculous! Peter thought, running away from it. While he ran, bullets headed right towards him. Peter got hit in the lag by a stay bullet but still kept going without even realizing it had grazed him.  
He moved quickly running and swinging away from the helicopter that was still chasing him.  
That officer must have called for backup! Peter thought. Judging by that helicopter, the cops aren't screwing around with the hunt for me. Guess the benefit of the doubt is out of the question. Hope their not shooting to kill Aunt May will kill me if I die.  
"He's over there!" Someone called out. Peter started moving again and realized he was shot.  
That shockingly not hurting. Not sure what that means.  
Peter continued to evade the helicopter by staying close to the ground. He ended up hiding next to a dumpster waiting for it to go away.  
I'm going to smell terrible. Peter checked his leg. Okay, the bullet when though but there seems to be a bit of a hole in my leg for the moment. Oh good god. I mean that'll be fine. I hope. I should make my way home nobody wants Spider-Man right now. This hole shouldn't be too much of inconvenience I can get back with one lag that's not screaming at me.  
Peter began making his way back home, trying to say low and away from people just in case the helicopter came back around.  
Against all the odds, he saw a car accident happening right before on a busy street during rush hour.  
How does this even happen? You can't be serious! Peter thought. Okay, lag hurts, but it's getting better by the second. Gotta help them.  
Peter ran into the commotion ignoring the risk of being in the crosshairs of the police again. He pulled people out of the way of the cars hitting into one another. It was a massive pileup now. Peter moved quickly to help a few people trapped in their vehicles. He ripped the doors off of a couple vehicles carrying the people to safety who were unable to how out of the way themselves.  
The last car that was tipped over on its side had a family trapped inside. Peter moved to it ripping the door off of the top of the car and helped the two parents get out.  
"Plase get our son!" The father pleated as Spider-Man helped him out of the car and pressed to assisting the other father get out who said basically the same thing.  
"Don't worry," Peter said moving quickly to help the crying little boy in the back.  
"Hey kid it's alright. I've got you, you're safe now." Peter carried him out of the car.  
"Thank you Spider-Man! I'm your biggest fan!" The kid said while Peter carried him to his parents. The kid was trying to hug him while he carried him.  
"Thanks, kid. You know how to make a guy feel like he's done the right thing."  
Peter give him to his parents. They thanked him along with a bunch of other people he saved.  
The police arrived and other emergency services. A couple of officers pulled their weapons on Spider-Man.  
"Get on the ground criminal." One said.  
"I bet he did this!" The other said.  
"Can we please just agree to do this later?" Peter said, trying to relieve the tension.  
"Not a chance. Get on the ground." An officer replied.  
"Hey! Some called out.  
"Leave that man alone!" another voice said.  
Peter and the police saw that a bunch of people were coming towards them looking unhappy.  
"He saved us what are you doing?" Another person asked.  
"He's a wanted criminal we are taking him away, please remain calm.  
"Why would he save us then?"  
"That's not making sense officer."  
"Leave Spider-Man alone." The kid he just saved cried.  
"Fine, fine. You're free to go Spider-Man. I hope this is the right decision." One officer said while his partner when to help people.  
"I'll prove to you I'm innocent," Peter said. "Thank everyone for believing in me. I won't forget this anytime soon." He said looking at the crowd that saved him.  
He swung away, feeling more confident.

Shortly after Spider-Man left officer Gargan arrived.

He was unhappy with the cops for letting Spider-Man go.  
"Listen Spider-Man's a murder. Why did you let him go?" He asked the two officers.  
"I just told you. I know you're upset but, I don't believe that he did what you think he did."  
"Well if we had him in custody with could have gotten to the bottom of this."  
"Gargan!" Captian Stacy said, arriving. "Over here, now." He motioned over away from all the people.  
"I know you're pissed, but you can't go yelling at fellow officers who are doing their job."  
"They let him off the hook despite the evidence against him. What if he kills more people!"  
"We need to take a breath and elevate all the facts. It's not adding up. Go home your off the case. It's too personal for you clearly."  
"Fine. I'm going." Gargan said, walking away, frustrated.

Later

After Peter got home, he was exhausted from his day.  
Being made a fugitive was not how I thought my day would go. I should stay low until this blows over. Surely they will find my doppelganger. Maybe I could? No, I'm not a detective. Perhaps I could learn? It's not even been 24 hours, someone will find them. If not, I'll have to fix this. Oh god. What a day.  
Peter laid down thinking. He wanted to talk with MJ. This whole ordeal made him feel wrong about being rude to her the last time they spoke. She's really the only one who he can talk to regarding this part of his life. So he got up and called her.  
"Hey, MJ?" Peter said picking up the phone.  
"Are you alright Peter? I called a couple times. I saw what was happening online."  
"I'm sorry about what happened the last time we spoke."  
"Why you sorry? You're a wanted criminal now. Congratulations by the way."  
"Thanks, but seriously I'm sorry I shouldn't have been rude to you, hanging up on you and ignoring you. Your the only one who knows about what I'm going through. I should be at my best when talking with you."  
"Come on, Peter your risking your life every day practically."  
"Not an excuse. I should be the one coming up with reasons why I should get away with my behaviour."  
"Is this just about hanging up on me? I know it's not."  
"Your right. I hate all the lies. I can't talk to anybody about this. You say it's fine, but I know you're lying. I can tell from all my lies."  
"Yeah, your right. This is hard on me. Again though I'm not the one running into danger so I can't complain."  
"I suppose your MJ. Thank you for being such a great friend."  
"Night, Peter."  
"Night." Peter hung up the phone.  
MJ sat in her room, thinking.  
The things I do for you, Peter Parker. She thought. Life does seem easy for me. I miss sharing our problems. Now it's one-sided. Whatever. She lied down. It's dumb. He's a superhero, and I'm the only one who knows. Should be fun, not stress full. The pressure is the worst part. Wish I could be more active in helping him or be a hero myself.

Hello,  
I have less to share this time around. I'd say everything is on track, so delays are less likely now. I don't want to jinx myself. I know the likely hood of that is low, but never can be too careful.  
Yeah, hi I've been sitting on this for like two months. I'm writing 14 for goodness sake. I'm dropping my editor I feel bad, but this story's moving too slowly. Apologies if more errors appear from this point on. Expect chapters out more, for real this time. (99.99%) 


	11. A Day Unlike Any Other

After four days of laying low, there hadn't been any progress with the Spider-Man case. Publicly at least. The positive Peter was having an easier time at school, at least not having his focus split via Spider-Man. Still, it felt like something was missing, and he desperately wanted to prove his innocence.

Peter was at school in the library, helping Liz with science work during the lunch hour.  
"How did you get so good at this stuff?" She asked him.  
"Well, not sure what it was. I just was always somewhat of a scientist. My parents were, maybe it's in the Parker genes? My uncle always told me that I was just like them."  
Liz looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry about what's happened to you. You know."  
"Don't be. Would you like to share about your home life? Sharing is caring."  
"Told you about my brother, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"He's gotten in with a bad crowd. It pays the bills, and he claims he's not doing anything illegal, but you know this city. Crime seems to be around every corner. I'm worried about him. I wish he would just swallow his pride and gets some boring crap job instead of doing whatever the hell he's doing now."  
"Have you told him this?"  
"No. It's not important. I shouldn't have said anything."  
"I'm happy you did. I feel like we're bonding."  
Her phone rang before she could reply.  
"Speak of the devil." She said, answering her phone, moving away from Peter.  
Peter could hear her sounding worried. This made him worried, as well.  
After hanging up, she rushed over to Peter.  
"Something bad's going on in Manhatten. Some terrorist attack or something. Mark's freaking out there was a bomb that went off or something nobody knows what's going on."  
"I'm so sorry, Liz, I have to go check on my aunt. Sorry." He said, moving quickly.  
He lied, he wanted to check what was going on and if he could help.

Peter swung towards the smoke that could be seen in the distance.  
On the way, he called Aunt May in a panic.  
"Aunt May, are you okay!" He cried as soon as she answered.  
"Yes, Peter, what's wrong?"  
"Did you not hear? Something's going on in Manhatten close to Time's Square. I was worried you might have been in danger."  
"Are you?!"  
"No, Aunt May, I'm not near there at the moment. I'm going away from that direction."  
"Well, stay safe, please, Peter. I love you."  
"Love you too," Peter replied, hanging up the phone now close to the danger.  
He could now see people dressed in green and yellow army gear. They were all dressed the same. It was hard to tell how many of them there were. Defiantly more than twenty.  
Peter wasn't sure what he should do. The police were fighting with the group. Along with someone else, he couldn't see.  
Peter heard cries for help from down below, away from the battle. People were hurt. He jumped down to see what was going on.  
People were running from the danger. Multiple people with guns dressed in green and yellow followed firing at them.  
Spider-Man sprung into action, knocking them down swiftly. He webbed them to the ground and checked on the people that were being chased.  
Nobody had died as far as he could tell, which was a relieve. He's never seen any civilians killed before. Apart from one.  
Peter moved over to where the most problems seemed to be coming from.  
Is that a giant robot? Is this a dream?  
Peter saw Iron Man and three other heroes he didn't recognize fighting with the nine-foot-tall robot. It was green and yellow like the people he knocked out.  
His spider-sense went off, but before he could react, a shield hit the person sneaking up on Peter.  
Turning around, Peter saw Caption America.  
"Caption, sir. Um, hi, how you doing." Peter said nervously.  
"Trying to stop a crisis, son. Are you here to help? Or causing trouble? I saw you in the news lately."  
Before Peter could respond, he pushed Caption America out of the way of a danger when someone nearly landed on them. Caption America gave Peter a quick smile.  
"Go help people who are still in the line of fire. I'll deal with him." Caption America said, getting up immediately charging at the person who attacked them.  
Peter listened and stayed away from the action, instead looking for people in the area who were hurt.  
I feel cowardly. I should be helping them stop that thing. Why am I listening to a guy from the '40s who just came back now? I should help the heroes, everything's fine. As he thought this, a truck approached the area bring reinforcements. Peter saw this and sighed. This is what I just for talking so much.  
Peter leaped down onto the truck. "You all wouldn't happen to be up to no good, would you?"  
They all started shooting.  
"I'm not one to judge if you've been watching the news. You might know I'm something of a menace." Peter was saying as he was fighting with them. "How's the pay for blowing up a city? Gotta be higher than minimum wage, you all hiring? I've got myself a rap sheet now, so maybe we could come to an agreement."  
None of them seemed to be listening as they continued to attack him.  
"I'm hurt you don't want to have a discussion. How about sharing your evil plans would that get you all talking?  
Peter continued to fight. They seemed more resilient then the thugs he's beaten up in the past. Most of them took more hits to knockout. However, to his thankful surprise, Daredevil appeared to help him take them down.  
They easily beat up the rest of them. Peter webbed them all up after the fight was over with.  
"Thanks for the assist, you're not going to beat me up as well, are you?"  
"No, of course not. I know you were framed." Daredevil replied.  
"Well, in that case, we need to help those other heroes."  
"No. I hear people nearby. Their still Hydra in the areas."  
"Hydra? I have questions."  
"All I know is Hydra is behind this. I recognize them from their gear."  
They continued to talk while heading toward the rest of the Hydra goons.  
"Do you know anything else? Such as why these nuts are back? Or even why their here? Or if it's the start of an invasion?"  
"Those are all excellent questions. When this thing's over, I'm going to want answers too." As they got close, Daredevil stopped Peter. "Police are here. You need to go. You're still in trouble with the police."  
"I want to help."  
"They could get distracted by your presence here. They need their focus. Trust me, from what I hear, they got this covered. I'll go check on them go up that building, and we'll talk."  
Peter did as he was told once again. It felt like he was his boss at this point. Or somewhat his mentor perhaps. He seemed like he knew what he was doing with all the confidence that came off him.  
Daredevil returned as fast as he left it appeared.  
"We need to talk. I'm going to be taking a break from this." Daredevil said.  
"What?! Now after apparently Hydra just started attacking the city?"  
"The threat's over. I can hear the first responders, just doing a sweep to make sure there are not any surprises. Just know I made this decision before this crap happened. It was the last time I worked with you, actually. Realizing my anger, hate. It's consuming me. I can't do this right now. I'm afraid of what I could. Taking down Fisk is all I have left now. I'm going to do it a different way. I've been doing the same thing for a few years now. It's time I try a different approach."  
"I don't understand."  
"Kid. If you weren't with me that night, hell these past few nights. I feel like I would have slipped up. Killed. Perhaps God hasn't abandoned me. I thought so after everything that with me. I believe now God put you in my path to show me another way of getting what I want." Daredevil chuckled. "Wouldn't blame you if you think I'm speaking nonsense. Or think I'm a dam coward. You're young, and I'm not going to burden you with my life story."  
"Is this goodbye?" Peter asked weekly.  
"I don't know. Depends if finding some kind of peace is in my cards. I'll be on my way now. It was good working with you, Spider-Man. Thank you for stopping me from doing something I would have regraded for the rest of my life." Daredevil gave a slight smile before he departed.  
Not sure of what to do now, he decided to check on the other heroes. They won their battle and were being cheered by the public and thanked by the police. He knew Iron Man and Caption America. However, he didn't know who the other three were. Peter continued watching for a few minutes. He was inspired by their heroic actions. Still, he wished he could have been a part of the whole thing. However, one of them, the woman started flying away and saw Peter on the rooftop.  
Oh, boy. Peter thought as the pissed off woman came towards him. Peter sprang to get away but was tackled swiftly.  
"Who are you, Asshole!" She said, gripping him. "Why are you watching me?"  
"I wasn't watching you. I don't know who you are. I was watching the five of you get praised for saving the city!" Peter replied immediately.  
"Yeah?"  
"Yes."  
"Who are you?"  
"Spider-Man, you are?"  
She glanced at him, annoyed, "Right. I went by Jewel a few years ago. Long story short nobody cared. You never heard of me, and this was my first time out in a couple years. So don't compare me to the Tin Man or Caption propaganda. Those two are "real heroes." I am not to the public."  
"I'm sorry, ms. I didn't mean to offend you."  
"Yeah, I can tell your not an asshole. I got that sense. And that you're a kid. Isn't it a school day?"  
"Yes. This seemed more important than school. Didn't feel right letting nuts blow up the city while I could do something."  
"You weren't there at all."  
"I was helping people. Not everyone got out of the danger area. Nobody else seemed to step up. I believe after today, more people will. I think all of you helped with that. Oh and stopped a terrorist attack, which is incredible."  
"Yeah, my name's Jessica. The whole world's going to know now considering Luke, and I didn't bother wearing masks. Life's going suck now. Already did with just a few people knowing. Never reveal yourself to the world. You'll regret that.  
"Well, it's too bad your only seeing the negatives of what you did today. I think you're heroic."  
"Thanks, I suppose. Not used to compliments. Blame the news for that. Whenever they mentioned me aways negatively. Why I never look at or trust a dam thing said. Anyway, stay safe, hero life can be most dangerous when you least expect it."  
"Thank you, ms. Nice talk, I have a good feeling you'll get to be a hero now that people will remember positively." Peter said before swinging away from her. But before he left, Peter wanted to take some pictures of the aftermath from his unique point of view.  
He got a few go shots of what was going on below. Everything was clearing up for the most part. The only heroes left were Caption America and a guy with a bow for some reason. Nobody noticed him while he took photos. So Peter started going on his way again until he saw an expense limo pulling up to the place where most people were.  
Oh great, Peter thought. What now.  
Wilson Fisk came out of it.  
I should get out of here, Peter thought to himself. Or I could do something rash. No. It'll make me look even more guilty if I go near such a lovely person as Wilson Fisk. I should stay to see what he's up to.  
"Sir, back away." An officer said as Fisk approached the line where the police were holding people back for their own safety.  
"I've come to offer my support in this terrible time. Phasically or with the money whatever you need." He said sincerely with a concerned face looking at the destruction as the officer went to get his superior.  
"We could use more funding to clean up." The superior said when they came over. "But, you should be talking to someone else if you want to help like a politician."  
"Is there really nothing that can be done now?"  
"Afraid not. Legal craps make it so people such as yourself with bags of money got to jump through hoops to get us the money we need."  
"Perhaps if I get into office, positive changes would be made."  
"Yeah." The superior said, walking away. "debatable." They said, so Fisk didn't hear.  
Great, Peter thought, watching and hearing this. What's he planning now? I bet he has alter motives. What kind of criminal would care about fixing up the city after a disaster? For his public appearance? To throw people off the trail? Something like that. Okay, I should get back to school for real this time.

Hello, I hope you're all still enjoying it.  
I'm sure you can guess what apart of this chapter was attempting to set up a possibility for the future. However, this chapter IS NOT for the purpose of setting up the Avengers in the future (It was a bonus and great opportunity) My reason for this plot will be shown over the rest of the story's progress.  
(Back to Avengers) The Avengers were never formed in this chapter, which was intentional. I'm not 100% sure if I will start an Avengers spin-off with my own take. They could just appear in the series again, be referenced or never be mentioned (That's 99.999999 not going to happen, or else the setup would be a waste)  
So expect an Avengers spin-off by 2020, 2021, by the latest. I have plans for it already. Time will tell if it comes to life. (Seems crazy how far away that seems right now)


	12. A Day Like Any Other

Peter had gone back to school. He worried about the consequences he would face for leaving school. Peter knew it was defiantly skipping at this point. On top of that, he disappeared during a Shelter in Place, which is a big no-no.

Peter crept back into school. Unfortunately, he happened to come back precisely when classes were changing.

Gwen saw Peter while he tried to remain inconspicuous and go to class.

"Peter! Where the heck were you? She said, whispering, not wanting to alert this information to everyone.

"I had to check on Aunt May. I was worried."

"You had to leave for that? She's not even near where it happened. You could've called her."

"You know you are absolutely right. Let's talk later." Peter walked away, and Gwen was unhappy with him, she could tell that Peter was lying. He knew this and felt terrible. However, he believed what he was doing was far more meaningful, so that was a reasonable excuse for him of telling himself it was still right somehow.

After school, Peter was hoping to avoid his friends for now, at least. His excuse for going to see Aunt May could easily be picked apart. They weren't stupid. The jig would be up soon without playing carefully.

Nevertheless, before Peter could leave to go home, he was confronted by Harry and Gwen.

"Is now a good time to talk Peter?" Gwen asked him.

"I guess. You know I'm still grounded, right?"

"What were you thinking, man?" Harry asked.

"Okay. I planned on going to Aunt May. Thankfully she picked up when I called her, so that was fine. I don't know something just happened in my mind, and I just had to go down there to help people."

"That's insane. Why would you do that?" Harry said.

"Agreed." Gwen began saying. That comes with the but of the century, though. You could have died. It was Hydra. You know the group that's the most dangerous group in the whole world. Super Heroes were down there. I bet my dad with there as well." She pulled him away. "Peter. You've been acting strangely since, you know. Harry can't see it. Maybe does not want to. I don't have a clue."

"Gwen. Thank you for being so worried about me. You're right I've been acting differently. I want to be better. I'll see you tomorrow. I'm going to talk with May, and maybe it'll help."

Peter went home after saying bye to Harry and Gwen. He took the bus though it would take much longer than taking the Spider-Man rout. Espassely considering all the craziness that happened earlier in the day, making delays certain.

Peter did not mind the wait. It was a long day, and he knew talking with Aunt May would not be enjoyable.

As expected, it took a while to get back home. Not as long as though still took longer than usual.

Aunt May had called while Peter was on the bus to check if he was okay. The day she would not be worried about Peter would be the day the world implodes in on its self. She always put his needs before anything in her life.

Peter walked in the door of his home. Aunt May immediately ran to him and gave him a humungous hug.

"Oh my god. Peter, are you okay? Did anything of that crap get near you?"

"Well. I did something stupid."

"What? Are you okay?"

"Yes. I went down there. I wanted to help people."

"Why would you do such a thing? You could have-"

"I know. Gwen and Harry said the same thing. I just wanted to do something useful with my life. Make Uncle Ben proud of me."

"I know he is."

"If, if I had done been better. I know he would still be alive. It's my fault he died."

"No, it's not. The only person responsible is the man who shot him. You weren't there."

Peter never told her he was there at his final moments, and he had a chance to stop the guy. That would have to be a different time to talk about that.

Peter said nothing while looking away.

"Peter, every day you are alive, you make the world a better place to live in. Every day you never thing about yourself for a second. You aways are putting other's needs before your own. You need to take care of yourself as well. I love you more than anything in this world. Losing Uncle Ben was devasting I'll never forget him. If I lost you, I couldn't live anymore. You keep me going. You make my every day better, and god knows how many people without even realizing it. You do more than enough."

They embraced one another for a few minutes.

"I promise I'll be more careful," Peter said, knowing full well it was a lie.

Later on, during the night, Peter had been listening to the police coms. He usually did this for a few times a day and night when he was bored. Today though, Peter had been monitoring it for hours. He had a bad feeling, and it was right. He heard about the imposter at it again going on a crime spree. It felt like a trap, but still, this guy had to be taken down once and for all.

Peter rushed to the last place the imposter was seen. Luckily he was still there. It still felt wrong. Totally was a trap.

"Hello! Aren't you handsome? You remind me of someone. Can't put my finger on it."

"We were waiting for." The imposter said.

"Who are you?"

"Well, the jigs up. I'm The Chameleon. And you Spider-Man are dead."

A van sped towards Spider-Man. He quickly moved out of the way by jumping over it. The van halted, and The Enforces got out.

"The police department has gotten close to discovering that I pretended to be you, so plan b is the way it shall be."

Peter tried webbing up the Chameleon, but he moved out the way.

"I studied you. I know your tricks." The Chameleon said as The Enforces attacked Spider-Man.

Oh boy. Peter thought while trying to keep a distance from his enemies. While Peter battled with the Enforcers, The Chameleon slipped away.

 _No, you don't._ Peter thought. He chased after him with his foes in pursuit of him.

The Chameleon had a gateway bike ready to go. Spider-Man webbed the tires.

"You're not getting away that easily!" He said, confronting him in an alleyway.

"That was not the plan," he replied. Peter's head started to lose it. Then he saw snipers all around him. "This was the plan. Couldn't have you running off." Chameleon finished saying still wearing a suit precisely like Peter's back away with four more goons behind him, leading him away and more coming with a large man masked in shadow. It was Wilson Fisk.

"Spider-Man, I presume," Peter said nothing. "Don't fret this is not your funeral. I've come to give you three opportunities."

"Which are?" Peter finally said.

"One. The preferred option. Look the other way once in a while. Maybe even help my people. You'll be compensated handsomely. I could use someone with your set of skills. Never have any money problems, all in bills, untrackable."

"Option 2?"

"Less preferred. Hang up your pyjamas, forever. Never interfere with any of my business again, or you will die. Which nicely brings us to option three. Continue down your futile path of trying to stop my operations and die. It would be a waste of your life. Don't be ridiculous. I know how children of your age can be. My son's not too much older then you, I'm sure. He learned fast how the world works, how to succeed. Got it from his mother. I digress. You have 48 hours to decide. Come to my tower when you're ready to make your choice. Or don't I'll assume the worst for our future relations."

"Can I say option three now and take my chances?"

Fisk did not find Peter humorous. "Take your time, boy. Be smart and make the correct decision. You have 36 hours now." Fisk and his people all left within a minute. Peter was left in the alleyway more determined than ever to win.

While Wilson Fisk was leaving his encounter with Spider-Man, The Enforcers questioned his actions.

"That kid has caused us problems, boss. We just had and let him go why?" Fancy, Dan asked.

"As said before, we're not in the business of murdering children."

"Well, boss-"

Montana cut him off before he could continue. "Dan! jeez, I know you don't like kids, but come on, that's a bit overkill."

"Yeah!" Ox said in agree meant.

"Listen, I'm just saying I don't know why we'd want such a disrespectful kid on our side to fight against Silvermane."

"He showed some use. Silvermane's going to be turning up the heat on us." Fisk replied.

"You don't think we can handle his guys?" Montana said.

"You three could use assistance. Essepecily, if Spider-Man continues to interfere. Project Scorpion could not go as hoped after all. These dam mad scientists are unreliable and are conadite could prove to be problematic."

"I could take out Spider-Man with bare hands," Ox said.

"Sure, Ox." Fancy Dan said sarcastically.

Montana laughed while Ox was unaware of what was funny and was left with a bewildered face.

After Peter had gone home, he had trouble sleeping. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but that money offer was tempting. Aunt May would never say so, but the bills had to be piling up. A couple of wrong deeds could help fix everything. Of course, if she or Uncle Ben knew they wouldn't be pleased. He was taught better than that. The decision was clear.

Peter woke up the next day, exhausted. Thankfully he could blame the craziness from yesterday. Surely everyone would be exhausted.

 _The way to school was more relaxed than usual. Fewer people were going out that day. Couldn't blame them for wanting to stay home. It would've been nice if it was a day off for schools._

While on the bus, Peter reluctantly checked out what the Daily Bugle was saying. Persifficly J Jonah Jamason. He thought there no way he could possibly be still mad at Spider-Man after yesterday. Of course, he was. He blamed Spider-Man for everything that happened and added to the bogus claims already against him. Also, claiming his presence could have made it more difficult for first responders. Despite the fact, the evidence against Spider-Man was getting slimmer with every day. JJJ persisted with his claims. It was annoying, and Peter wished he could do something to change his mind about his actions. Can't please everyone.

The school was a lot more sombre. Most people were not present, as Peter thought would happen. The day before was an excellent way to get out of school, after all. Peter didn't mind his classes, it was his fellow students that were the problem, so less was positive.

As usual, Peter was greeted by Gwen and Harry when getting inside. He explained that he talked to Aunt May, and he truly was going to be a better friend.

"I'm surprised you came today," Harry said sarcastically. "Bet you tried to conceive May to let you stay home. Tried with dad. Didn't work."

"Same," Gwen replied.

"No, unlike you two, I enjoy school for the most part."

"It's hard to tell that Peter," Gwen said.

"Well, I'm a changed man," Peter said.

"How so? Are we going to hang out again?" Harry asked.

"Changed might be stretch. But I promise we'll hang more, all three of us as long as there's no funny business with you two."

"Nothing's happened. Nothing will happen for a long time." Gwen said.

"Depabile," Harry said, getting an unhappy look from Gwen. "So anyway I wanted to wait until you both were here till I told what happened with dad last night. Okay, I swear he's been replaced by a shapeshifter. He's been busier than ever lately don't know why, of course, nothing new. When I got home yesterday, he was concerned about my safety and offered to go out to dinner the two of us after the threat blows over. Heck, he even apologized for his busy schedule. It was insane."

"That's great, Harry!" Gwen said happily.

"It's about time he remembered you," Peter replied.

"Speaking of yesterday's blowback," Gwen began saying. "My parents were utterly freaked out. They both got home late cause of how much trouble people were in distress. Dad on the streets and mom in the hospital, I was alone with my brother for a few hours. It sucked. Anyway, they're both fine. Today dad and a whole bunch of other cops have asked the public to help out."

"That's great of them to do that."

"Surprised you didn't go, hero boy. Flash did, which is nuts!" Harry said.

"Me? I'm not a hero. I just had a lab's in judgement, that's all it was. No more crazy actions like that." Peter said, lying to his friends as he realized Peter Parker should be a cowered. Who'd suspect a cowered of being a superhero? Especially one who always seemed to be letting people down.

"That's probably best, Pete. If Flash scares you, what would real trouble do."

"Thanks, Harry. Really helping my self-confidence."

"Don't worry, Pete. I've got enough confidence for the both of us."

"Harry? Are you sure about that?" Gwen said, smirking at him.

"Let's get to class," Harry said, walking away, ignoring the remark. Peter and Gwen followed him. They chuckled behind him silently.

Hello everyone hope you're all still enjoying.

The next chapter will be different from all the rest so far for one reason that will be apparent from the first few sentences. I optimistic that it will be an interesting next chapter, and I look forward to writing it and more different chapter such as it in the future.

Also, I apologies for forgetting _italic_ for the inner thoughts. I blame my laziness and Grammarly not having that feature until recently. I don't know if anyone noticed or cared lol. It just feels like I'm writing to myself lol.


End file.
